L'arrangement
by Melian24
Summary: Kakashi ne supporte plus sa vie solitaire tandis qu'Iruka se sent abandonné depuis que Naruto a quitté Konoha. Un jour, Kakashi propose à Iruka un arrangement qui pourrait changer radicalement leurs vies et la perception qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Kakashi ne supporte plus sa vie solitaire tandis qu'Iruka se sent abandonné depuis que Naruto a quitté le village. Un jour, Kakashi propose à Iruka un arrangement qui pourrait changer radicalement leurs vies et la perception qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Kishimoto Masashi.

Rating : M

Dernières notes : Ma toute nouvelle et dernière fanfic KakaIru. Je fais donc appel à votre indulgence. Un grand merci à Mayura-8 pour sa bêta-lecture. Les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues.

Bonne lecture.

L'ARRANGEMENT 

CHAPITRE 1 

Cela faisait quelques mois déjà que Hatake Kakashi observait, avec une certaine circonspection, la relation qui unissait son jeune élève, Uzumaki Naruto et son ancien sensei, Umino Iruka.

A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais prêté attention au jeune professeur auparavant. Certes, ils leur étaient déjà arrivés de se croiser au bureau des missions et durant ces quelques occasions, d'échanger quelques mots sur les progrès de l'équipe sept. Jamais plus.

Jusqu'au jour où, Iruka s'était fermement opposé à l'inscription des genins lors de l'examen chûnin. Kakashi se souvenait encore de l'audace dont il avait fait preuve et pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, il avait été surpris.

Umino Iruka, simple chûnin et professeur d'académie, l'avait stupéfait, lui, le célèbre ninja copieur, le génie au Sharingan.

Depuis cet évènement, le jônin revivait sans cesse les circonstances de cet affrontement. En fermant simplement les yeux, il revoyait la détermination sur le visage du jeune homme et le froid assassin qui avait chassé l'habituelle chaleur de son regard de velours.

Il ne comprenait pas comment un ninja moins gradé que lui, avait pu l'impressionner autant. Peut-être parce qu'il était le seul à avoir eu le cran de le contredire devant toute une assemblée ?

Rien ne semblait simple quand il s'agissait d'Umino Iruka.

Les premiers temps où Kakashi observa le chûnin, il se rendit compte de la relation exclusive que le jeune professeur entretenait avec Naruto. Il était peut-être son tuteur mais il était évident que, de tous ses élèves actuels et anciens, le petit blond restait son préféré.

La façon dont le gamin se jetait dans les bras d'Iruka et comment celui-ci l'étreignait tendrement, était une preuve suffisante pour témoigner des liens affectifs qui les unissaient. Pendant longtemps, Iruka avait été le seul à se soucier du sort de Naruto. De ce fait, le gamin considérait son ancien sensei comme un père et l'idolâtrait à ce titre.

Au fil des mois, la réserve de Kakashi s'était transformée en une curiosité dévorante, qui se mua rapidement en obsession. Son intérêt pour Iruka ne faisait que grandir au fur et à mesure.

Face à ce constat, Kakashi sut que quelque chose clochait. Il avait déjà eu, par le passé, certaines obsessions et la majorité d'entre elles résultaient de sa curiosité, quasi maladive, pour tout ce qui l'entourait ; cependant, aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, aucune d'elles n'incluaient un être humain.

Voilà ce qui arrivait quand il restait trop longtemps dans le village, il finissait toujours par s'ennuyer. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour tromper son ennui que de jeter son dévolu sur un enseignant.

Aussi fascinant que pouvait être Umino Iruka, cela n'en demeurait pas moins déstabilisant car même les romans de Jiraya ne parvenaient plus à l'arracher de ses pensées. Kakashi n'arrivait plus à se concentrer correctement, les mots devenaient flous et les scènes érotiques perdaient de leur saveur.

Il en était à un stade où il enviait Naruto du contact exclusif qu'il entretenait avec le chûnin.

Le jônin n'avait jamais été confronté à un tel cas de figure auparavant. C'en était devenu... perturbant. Il devait prendre du recul pour mieux analyser le contexte et trouver une solution.

Un soir, alors que l'équipe sept rentrait d'une mission à l'extérieur du village, le ninja copieur eut la surprise de voir Iruka qui les attendait aux portes du village. Naruto se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras, tout en braillant son nom. Le gamin était visiblement enchanté de revoir son tuteur, après une si longue journée.

Le jeune professeur serra contre lui le genin turbulent et caressa sa chevelure blonde avec tendresse. Il avait ce sourire généreux qui faisait oublier à Naruto, le mépris des villageois à son égard.

Sakura le salua à son tour, ravie de revoir son ancien sensei, qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup pour sa gentillesse et son érudition. Même Sasuke, d'ordinaire si impassible et froid, semblait content de le retrouver. Le coin de sa bouche, légèrement incurvée vers le haut, ressemblait d'avantage à un sourire, qu'à la moue dédaigneuse qu'il affichait habituellement.

Iruka salua respectueusement le chef de l'équipe sept avec un "Kakashi-sensei", ce dernier fit de même avec un "Iruka-sensei". Une politesse froide qui rappelait, une fois de plus, au ninja copieur leur altercation dans le bureau du Hokage.

"Tu es venu chercher les enfants ?" lui avait-il ensuite demandé d'une voix neutre.

"En effet, je leur avais promis qu'on irait manger ensemble des râmens à leur retour de mission. J'espère que tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient, Kakashi-sensei ?" demanda le chûnin avec un sourire avenant sur les lèvres.

Kakashi ne décela aucune ironie dans ses propos et son sourire était sincère. Quant à son regard...

"Non," répondit finalement le jônin sur le même ton neutre.

Le sourire d'Iruka s'élargit.

"Dans ce cas, tu devrais te joindre à nous," l'invita-t-il.

L'homme masqué voulut d'abord refuser l'invitation.

Comment pratiquer une analyse impartiale, si l'objet de l'analyse était à côté de vous ?

Mais c'était sans compter sur son côté émotionnel atrophié qui eut, pour une fois, le dessus.

"Pourquoi pas," se surprit à répondre Kakashi.

La soirée s'était bien passée. Les enfants avaient passés leur temps à se chamailler sous le regard attendri d'Iruka. Finalement, Sakura était partie la première car elle avait promis à ses parents, de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Sasuke avait ensuite quitté l'Ichiraku, une vingtaine de minutes après, juste le temps de traiter Naruto de _dobe_ une bonne centaine de fois.

Celui-ci avait vainement tenté de répliquer, avec la bouche pleine de nouilles. Visiblement, ses menaces n'étaient pas très convaincantes puisque Sasuke était parti en haussant dédaigneusement les épaules.

Il ne restait plus que Kakashi, Iruka et Naruto encore attablés à l'Ichiraku. Le petit blond eut tôt fait d'oublier Sasuke pour se concentrer de nouveau sur sa nourriture préférée. Assis entre les deux professeurs, il venait d'avaler son énième bol de râmens, quand il piqua du nez dedans profondément endormi.

"La journée a été rude, on dirait," commenta Iruka avec indulgence.

Sa main caressa affectueusement les cheveux blonds. L'œil visible du ninja copieur ne quitta pas un seul instant cette main chaleureuse, dont les doigts s'étaient enchevêtrés entre les mèches soyeuses.

Kakashi se demandait si c'était aussi bon que ça en avait l'air. Il réprima un gémissement et détourna rapidement les yeux. Il lui fallut moins d'un seconde pour se ressaisir et prendre la parole.

"C'est exact," lui répondit-il finalement.

En quelques mots, le jônin fit un compte rendu des derniers progrès et des nouvelles facéties du protégé d'Iruka. Le chûnin ne put s'empêcher de rire au récit de ces dernières. Son rire franc et sincère troubla le jônin mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu.

De toute façon comment aurait-il pu s'en rendre compte avec le masque qui dissimulait chacune des expressions de son visage?

"Je crois que je vais le reconduire chez lui," déclara finalement Iruka en déposant sur le comptoir de quoi payer.

"Iruka-sensei, laisse-moi..." commença Kakashi lorsqu'il vit que son collègue avait également payé pour lui.

Le jeune professeur lui adressa alors, l'un de ses sourires bienveillants.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça," le coupa-t-il.

"Oui mais..."

"Je t'assure que ça me fait plaisir," renchérit le chûnin avec un autre sourire tout aussi sincère que les précédents.

Kakashi inclina légèrement la tête en avant en signe de reconnaissance.

"Merci," ajouta-t-il doucement.

Iruka se contenta de hocher la tête puis il saisit ensuite Naruto par les épaules.

"Attends, je vais t'aider," proposa le jônin.

Ce dernier se leva ensuite de son tabouret et déposa le gamin sur le dos de son tuteur. La tête de Naruto se nicha, naturellement, dans le creux formé par le cou et l'épaule du jeune professeur. A l'expression béate que le garçon arborait sur son visage, Kakashi devina son bonheur d'être ainsi aimé par quelqu'un. D'ailleurs Iruka affichait la même mine réjouie.

C'était étrange de constater à quel point ils pouvaient se ressembler, alors qu'ils ne partageaient aucun lien de parenté. Ils possédaient ce même sourire radieux et ce regard plein d'innocence, sans parler de ce goût démesuré pour les râmens.

Le jônin était de plus en plus perplexe. Plus il les observait, plus il se surprenait à les envier.

"Je te remercie, Kakashi-sensei."

L'œil visible du ninja copieur se courba, signe évident qu'il devait sourire sous son masque.

"Hmm... je vais vous accompagner tout les deux."

Les deux ninjas se mirent en route. Ils marchaient côte à côte depuis quelques minutes déjà mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait encore ouvert la bouche pour engager la conversation. C'était un silence respectueux. Iruka finit par le rompre en parlant le premier.

"Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?"

"Bien sûr," lui répondit le jônin à la fois curieux et surpris par la soudaine gravité du jeune professeur.

"Ça te fait quoi d'entraîner la future génération de shinobi de Konoha ?"

Kakashi fut d'abord interloqué avant d'éclater de rire. Le jeune homme devait savoir que l'équipe sept était la première équipe de genins qu'il entrainait.

"Fatiguant," lui avoua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Les deux hommes rirent ensemble de bon cœur et se mirent à discuter pendant tout le reste du trajet.

"C'est ici que je m'arrête," dit soudainement Iruka.

Devant l'impassibilité et le silence du jônin, il ajouta.

"Naruto habite dans cet immeuble."

Kakashi leva l'œil vers la construction devant laquelle ils s'étaient immobilisés. C'était vrai. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à destination.

"As-tu besoin d'aide ?"

"Je pense que je m'en sortirais. Merci quand même, Kakashi-sensei. Bonne nuit," dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

"Bonne nuit, Iruka-sensei."

Il regarda le chûnin s'engouffrer puis disparaître dans l'immeuble où habitait Naruto. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de regagner son appartement.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette soirée que Kakashi qualifierait d'agréable. Des évènements dramatiques s'étaient produits, bouleversant une fois de plus la vie à Konoha. Sasuke avait déserté et Naruto venait de partir du village avec Jiraya, afin de s'entrainer. Quant à Sakura, elle avait choisi la voie de la médecine auprès de Tsunade.

Kakashi se retrouvait à nouveau seul. Plus d'enfants à faire attendre pendant d'interminables heures et plus d'excuses vaseuses pour leur expliquer son retard. Il poussa un soupir. Jamais il n'aurait cru s'attacher autant à cette bande de gamins. Jamais il n'aurait cru que de simples enfants pourraient lui offrir la rédemption.

Finalement, l'espoir qu'il avait fondé sur son équipe de genins s'était envolé en même temps que Sasuke. Face à cette défection, le ninja copieur se sentait plus mal qu'à l'accoutumée.

En temps normal, c'était un homme assez dépressif qui ne cessait de ressasser le passé avec son lot d'atrocités, de morts et de souffrances. Seules les missions que lui confiait le Hokage et l'entraînement de l'équipe sept, l'avaient maintenu hors de cette spirale sordide.

A présent, il se trouvait de nouveau plongé dans cette solitude et celle-ci le consumait lentement. Quand il lui arrivait de songer à l'époque heureuse où lui et les enfants formaient une équipe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec celle de son enfance. La rivalité qui existait entre Naruto et Sasuke lui faisait penser à celle qu'il y avait eu entre lui et Obito.

La comparaison s'était imposée d'elle-même, quelques heures à peine après qu'on lui ait confié la responsabilité de la formation de l'équipe sept.

Kakashi porta sa main à son œil gauche. Le cadeau d'Obito. Son Sharingan. Tout cela remontait à tellement longtemps mais il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il avait pensé pouvoir rembourser la dette qu'il avait envers son ancien coéquipier en s'occupant de Sasuke.

Si seulement il avait agit autrement, peut-être que le garçon serait resté au village mais une fois de plus, il avait faillit à son devoir.

Ce matin-là, le jônin s'était recueilli devant le monument dédié aux ninjas morts en mission. Il avait espéré qu'en se repentant devant les noms de ses camarades défunts gravés dans la pierre, ils finiraient par lui accorder leur pardon.

Peut-être l'avaient-ils fait il y a longtemps mais Kakashi, lui, n'arrivait pas à se pardonner. Il avait parfaitement conscience de ce cercle vicieux, pourtant il s'y complaisait et c'est ainsi qu'il s'enfonçait, un peu plus, chaque jour dans cet abîme sans fin.

Rien ne le retenait ici bas, à part son devoir de ninja envers Konoha. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il finirait par être tué en mission et à chaque nouvelle mission, il espérait que ce serait la dernière ; néanmoins, son instinct de survie demeurait toujours le plus fort.

Il finissait immanquablement par rentrer au village, même s'il savait que personne de proche n'attendait son retour. Il le faisait parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Le soir avait succédé au matin sans que Kakashi ne voit la journée défiler. Il était toujours plongé dans ses souvenirs, jusqu'à ce qu'une présence étrangère le tire de sa torpeur. Ses réflexes de shinobi prirent le dessus et en une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva caché sous le couvert des arbres, son chakra masqué.

Il se réprimanda lui-même, lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ce qu'il venait de faire. Certes, un ninja devait toujours se tenir prêt mais il se sentait idiot de s'être caché de cette façon. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu des êtres chers, il était donc normal que d'autres personnes viennent leur rendre hommage au mémorial.

Kakashi pencha la tête sur le côté pour voir qui venait se recueillir aussi tardivement. Il fut quelque peu déconcerté quand il reconnut la silhouette du jeune homme qui s'approchait. Vêtu d'un uniforme de ninja et coiffé d'une queue de cheval, Umino Iruka s'avançait vers la pierre avec un bouquet de lys blanc dans les bras.

Le jônin ne savait pas s'il devait rester cacher ou s'il devait signaler sa présence et aller le rejoindre. En y réfléchissant, peut-être qu'Iruka s'était rendu jusque là, à la nuit tombée, dans l'espoir de ne rencontrer personne.

Kakashi pouvait le comprendre et il respectait son désir d'intimité, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du chûnin.

Iruka s'agenouilla pour déposer, au pied du mémorial, le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait apporté. Il se mit ensuite à parler mais bien trop doucement pour que le jônin puisse l'entendre. Son œil visible se posa sur ses lèvres et suivit leurs mouvements. C'est ainsi qu'il reconnut les paroles d'une prière. Une prière pour les morts.

N'était-ce pas une larme qu'il venait d'écraser sur sa joue du revers de la main ?

Pour qui pleurait-il ?

Ensuite, Iruka se tut pour se recueillir en silence, puis un moment après, il se releva et caressa du bout des doigts certains caractères gravés dans la pierre. Ce geste, Kakashi avait eu le même un peu plus tôt. Chaque fois qu'il venait au mémorial, il retraçait toujours du doigt, les noms de ses camarades disparus.

Le chûnin s'éloigna peu après, avec un dernier regard pour la pierre. Le ninja copieur attendit patiemment qu'il eut disparu complètement pour sortir de sa cachette et revenir vers le monument. Il chercha du regard l'endroit que le jeune professeur avait touché et rapidement, il tomba sur deux noms : Umino Emishi et Umino Nagisa.

Kakashi fronça son sourcil visible. Serait-ce les parents d'Iruka ? Si c'était effectivement le cas, cela voulait dire qu'il était un orphelin, tout comme lui. Dans un sens, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses sur le chûnin ; notamment, son investissement personnel auprès des autres, surtout avec les enfants et sa trop grande propension à vouloir protéger ses élèves, en particulier Naruto.

Naruto.

Le nom de son jeune élève surgit dans son esprit. Iruka était le tuteur du petit blond et celui-ci venait de quitter Konoha pour suivre l'ermite Jiraya. Bien sûr, le chûnin devait se sentir bien seul sans son protégé. Plus d'étreintes affectueuses, plus de tendresse et fini les râmens partagés à l'Ichiraku.

Le jônin venait de découvrir une facette de la vie d'Iruka qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. Le gentil professeur, aimé de tous, était aussi seul et désemparé que lui. Devant cette constatation, une idée germa dans son esprit.

C'est vrai qu'ils se connaissaient à peine tous les deux, et jusqu'à présent ils ne s'étaient jamais liés d'amitié. C'est tout juste s'ils s'adressaient la parole, pourtant, l'idée qu'avait eu Kakashi semblait bonne et méritait qu'on lui donne une chance.

Iruka fut réveillé par le tonnerre qui grondait dans le lointain. Un éclair zébra le ciel, illuminant pendant un court instant sa petite chambre. Un orage approchait du village et bientôt il se mettrait à pleuvoir.

Le jeune homme soupira de fatigue et se redressa dans son lit. Un simple coup d'œil sur son réveil lui apprit qu'il était trois heures du matin. Il poussa un gémissement de lassitude cette fois.

Pourquoi était-il aussi tendu ? Était-ce à cause de l'orage ? Ou bien avait-il oublié de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Il ignorait pourquoi il était si stressé mais ce n'était pas à cause de l'orage. Il n'avait jamais eu peur du tonnerre ou des éclairs, cela le laissait plutôt indifférent en général. Il passa alors en revue les évènements de la journée car effectivement, il avait peut-être oublié quelque chose d'important.

D'abord il avait été à l'académie comme tous les jours de la semaine, puis il s'était rendu au bureau des missions pour son quart de travail, ensuite il était passé à la boutique Yamanaka pour y acheter des lys blanc et pour terminer il s'était rendu au mémorial.

La pluie se mit à tomber, frappant les carreaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre, tandis que le vent soufflait, redoublant à chaque instant de violence. Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel, rendant la nuit aussi claire que le jour.

Iruka n'y prêta guère attention, pourtant s'il l'avait fait, il aurait sûrement remarqué l'homme accroupi sur une des branches de l'arbre situé en face de son appartement. Mais le chûnin était trop préoccupé pour s'en apercevoir.

Il se rappelait de sa visite au mémorial un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il y était resté un long moment, agenouillé devant les noms de ses parents. Il s'était senti un peu honteux de ne pas être venu plus tôt. C'est vrai, qu'il avait eu une année très chargée mais cela n'excusait pas son comportement.

De plus, la morsure de l'absence de Naruto se faisait sentir un peu plus chaque jour. Il avait espéré trouver un peu de réconfort dans la prière et le recueillement, malheureusement cela n'avait fait qu'attiser sa solitude.

En d'autres temps, quand la souffrance était trop grande, il rendait visite à Sandaime. Ensemble, ils faisaient un peu de rangement dans son bureau, tout en parlant des diverses tâches administratives encore à remplir, de la comptabilité et de la répartition des missions.

Ensuite, ils s'asseyaient autour d'un jeu de shôgi avec une tasse de thé au jasmin. Ils profitaient de ce moment de détente pour parler de l'académie, des élèves et des progrès de chacun d'eux. Iruka était bien placé pour savoir que Sandaime aimait les enfants plus que tout. Pour lui, ils représentaient le véritable trésor de Konoha.

Puis, à la fin de la partie, après avoir remercier le Hokage pour le thé, Iruka rentrait chez lui, le cœur plus léger. Le chûnin n'ignorait pas que le vieil homme soupçonnait la véritable raison de sa venue, en dehors de son service. Ce dernier devait se douter que l'absence des parents du jeune homme devait lui peser, plus que d'ordinaire, même s'il n'en disait rien.

Sandaime avait été un second père pour lui, après l'attaque du village par Kyûbi, comme avec beaucoup d'orphelins d'ailleurs. Ses conseils et sa présence lui manquaient tout aussi cruellement que ceux de ses parents.

Iruka stoppa le flot de souvenirs qui menaçait de le submerger. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer maintenant, il était trop fatigué pour ça. Une fois de plus, ses pensées avaient dérivées malgré lui. Ces derniers temps cela lui arrivait souvent, heureusement que son travail ne s'en ressentait pas mais cette vague de nostalgie finirait par lui faire commettre des erreurs et ça, il ne pouvait pas le permettre.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, où assis dans son lit, il écoutait la pluie tomber et le vent rugir avec une rare férocité, sans penser à autre chose.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Iruka sursauta de surprise puis se leva.

Qui pouvait bien venir chez lui à cette heure de la nuit et par un temps pareil ?

Le chûnin ouvrit sa porte d'entrée en pyjama et les cheveux ébouriffés par un sommeil agité, pour tomber nez à nez avec un Hatake Kakashi trempé jusqu'aux os.

"Kakashi-sensei ? Qu'est-ce que…"

Le jônin ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer et entra dans l'appartement sans attendre l'invitation du jeune professeur.


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé : Kakashi ne supporte plus sa vie solitaire tandis qu'Iruka se sent abandonné depuis que Naruto a quitté le village. Un jour, Kakashi propose à Iruka un arrangement qui pourrait changer radicalement leurs vies et la perception qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Kishimoto Masashi.

Rating : M

Dernières notes : Un grand merci à Mayura-8 pour sa bêta-lecture. Sa gentillesse, sa rapidité et ses suggestions sont toujours aussi grandement appréciées. Merci à celles et ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire le premier chapitre et laissés un commentaire. Les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues.

Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 2 

Iruka se tenait debout devant le bureau du Hokage. Cette dernière cherchait sur la table encombrée de dossiers, le rouleau qui était destiné au chûnin. Apparemment, la Sannin avait encore passé une nuit blanche, à en juger ses yeux marqués par des cernes et ses traits de visage tirés par la fatigue.

Le chûnin se retient de lui faire remarquer qu'elle portait sur la joue la trace du dossier sur lequel elle s'était endormie. Il éprouvait beaucoup d'admiration pour cette femme qui jonglait entre ses fonctions de Hokage et de docteur. Il ressentait également beaucoup de compassion pour la pauvre Shizune qui devait constamment surveiller la femme pour éviter qu'elle ne retombe dans le vice du jeu.

"J'en suis la première navrée à devoir te retirer de l'académie avant les vacances scolaires mais tu es le seul capable de remplir cette mission. En fait, tu es surtout le seul ninja de disponible avec les capacités requises pour cette mission," dit-elle en tendant au jeune professeur le rouleau qu'elle venait enfin de retrouver.

"Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, Tsunade-sama. Je m'inquiète seulement pour mes élèves." répondit Iruka en se saisissant du rouleau tendu.

"J'ai fait nommer un substitut qui s'occupera très bien de ta classe," le rassura-t-elle.

"J'espère pour lui qu'il a de l'expérience," remarqua-t-il quelque peu inquiet pour la santé mentale et physique de son remplaçant.

Tsunade fit la moue. Il valait mieux éviter de lui dire qu'il s'agissait, en réalité, d'un jeune ninja fraîchement promu chûnin et qu'il n'avait aucune expérience avec le genre de petits monstres dont avait l'habitude de s'occuper Iruka.

"Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, il est tout à fait compétent. Tu ferais mieux de prendre connaissance de ta mission et de t'y préparer. Tu pars demain pour le Pays de l'Herbe."

"Très bien," dit-il d'une voix neutre.

"Je te rappelle que ta réussite dépend de ta discrétion. A ton retour, passe me voir directement à mon bureau, quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Tu as bien compris ?"

"J'ai compris," fit-il en la saluant avant de prendre congé.

Iruka quitta la Tour pour mener une journée ordinaire comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il donna ses cours à sa classe de genins et assura son quart de travail à la chambre des missions avant de rentrer chez lui.

De nouveau seul, Iruka mit de l'ordre dans ses affaires : rouleaux à trier et à classer, préparation des cours pour son remplaçant, correction des copies du dernier devoir. Malgré toutes ses occupations, il ne parvenait pas à faire sortir de sa tête la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Kakashi durant la nuit.

Quelle réponse allait-il lui donner ?

Le ninja copieur se rendait au bureau des missions, d'un pas nonchalant et l'attitude débonnaire. Caché derrière son infâme livre, il faisait son bonhomme de chemin au travers des couloirs avec, dans la poche droite de sa veste, un rapport de mission qu'il aurait dû remettre il y a déjà plus d'une semaine. Il savait que cela mettrait en colère Iruka mais cela lui donnerait surtout l'occasion de le voir et de lui demander s'il avait prit une décision.

La petite conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille, avait été très instructive pour le ninja copieur et n'avait fait que le conforter dans son choix. C'est vrai aussi, qu'il lui avait dit de prendre tout son temps pour réfléchir à sa proposition mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était trop pressé de connaître sa réponse. En espérant qu'elle soit positive.

Kakashi franchit le seuil du bureau. Les lieux ne désemplissaient pas depuis ces derniers mois. Une bonne partie du village était encore à reconstruire depuis l'attaque d'Orochimaru. De l'argent frais devait entrer dans les caisses de Konoha afin de financer les travaux.

De ce fait, tous les ninjas disponibles, encore valides, passaient la majorité de leur temps en mission, en dehors du village. Kakashi ne faisait pas exception à la règle, dans quelques heures, il devrait partir lui aussi. Le jônin voulait simplement avoir sa réponse avant de s'en aller.

Alors, lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau, il ne fut pas surpris du climat d'effervescence qui y régnait. Il en était toujours ainsi depuis l'attaque ; pourtant, il ne put cacher son étonnement quand il vit la longueur anormale des files d'attentes et s'aperçut que certains ninjas étaient au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Kakashi fronça le sourcil, même en période de grande influence, l'attente ne dépassait pas quelques minutes. Dans peu de temps, il y aurait du grabuge et il voulait connaître la réponse d'Iruka avant que les portes de l'enfer ne s'ouvrent sous ses pieds.

D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le chûnin n'avait pas encore réagi. En temps normal quand les choses étaient sur le point de déraper ou, dans le pire des cas, quand elles avaient déjà passées le point de non retour, le gentil et bienveillant professeur d'académie révélait une partie de sa personnalité des plus terrifiantes.

Le ninja copieur remonta alors la file d'attente, afin de connaître la raison de ce désordre mais son action provoqua un mouvement de protestions de la part de ceux qui attendaient. D'un simple regard assassin au-dessus des pages de son livre, Kakashi les réduisit au silence et s'avança tranquillement jusqu'au bureau où siégeait habituellement Iruka.

Il s'attendait à y trouver le jeune homme mais il eut la désagréable surprise de tomber sur un autre chûnin dont il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir du nom. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur le rapport qu'un ninja venait de lui remettre.

"Iruka-sensei n'est pas là ?" demanda Kakashi au préposé qui remplaçait le professeur.

Le substitut d'Iruka ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son document, pour voir qui lui parlait.

"Iruka-sensei est en congé. A présent, veuillez regagner la file d'attente jônin-san," lui répondit-il sur un ton lassé.

"En congé ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?" gronda Kakashi en baissant lentement son paravent.

Quand le pauvre chûnin leva enfin les yeux, il devint livide lorsqu'il s'aperçut que, face à lui, se tenait le célèbre ninja copieur Hatake Kakashi, le génie au Sharingan.

"Je suis désolé, Kakashi-san mais le remplacement d'Iruka-sensei est un ordre direct émanant du Hokage," bredouilla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

"Du Hokage ?" répéta Kakashi incrédule.

L'autre se contenta de hocher la tête vivement pour confirmer sa réponse.

Pourquoi Tsunade avait-elle mis Iruka en congé ?

Elle devait avoir une idée derrière la tête, peut-être même l'avait-elle envoyé en mission. Le jônin referma son livre d'un claquement sec avant de le ranger dans la poche avant de son gilet puis laissa son rapport de mission derrière lui. Il quitta ensuite le bureau sans se soucier des regards qu'on lui jetait.

Son humeur, assombrie par cette déception, ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de remarquer l'homme qui venait de lui emboîter le pas et qui finit par l'interpeller.

"Hé, Kakashi ! Tu sembles... irrité."

Le ninja copieur reconnut immédiatement cette voix languissante. Il tourna la tête pour trouver l'un de ses collègues jônins marchant à côté de lui. Celui-ci mâchouillait un senbon et portait un foulard noué sur son front.

"Gemma," fit l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

"Qu'est-ce tu lui veux à Iruka-sensei ?" poursuivit l'autre sans se soucier du ton ennuyé qu'il avait utilisé.

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires."

"Iruka-sensei est un ami, tu sais. Si tu as un problème avec lui..."

Kakashi s'arrêta de marcher et scruta l'autre homme de son œil visible. Gemma s'était tu de lui-même, il n'aimait pas la façon dont le dévisageait son collègue shinobi.

"Encore une fois, Gemma, tu parles sans savoir. Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois que tu t'es mêlé de ce qui ne te regardait pas, tu as fini avec un objet pointu enfoncé dans un endroit de ton corps qui ne voit jamais le soleil," répliqua Kakashi d'une voix étrangement trop calme.

Gemma déglutit difficilement à ce souvenir humiliant. Après cela, il n'avait pas pu s'assoir correctement pendant plusieurs semaines.

"Tu peux me croire quand je te dis que je pourrais te faire bien pire," ajouta le génie au Sharingan avec un sourire sournois sous le masque.

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, il s'agissait bien d'un avertissement et il fallait être idiot ou complètement inconscient pour ne pas en tenir compte. Gemma préféra s'éloigner lentement de Kakashi sans lui tourner le dos. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait lui traverser l'esprit.

Iruka rentra à Konoha cinq jours plus tard. Il fit aussitôt son rapport à Tsunade, comme elle le lui avait demandé avant son départ. Après le débriefing, il rentra directement chez lui car, dès le lendemain matin, il devait reprendre du service. Il était fatigué, sale et profondément de mauvaise humeur rien qu'en pensant à la journée harassante qui l'attendait.

Normalement, il aurait dû avoir une journée de repos mais Tsunade lui avait fait comprendre que sa présence était requise, au plus vite, à l'académie. Apparemment, son remplaçant avait fait une dépression nerveuse. Iruka poussa un grognement, peut-être qu'on l'écouterait la prochaine fois quand il réclamerait une personne d'expérience.

Arrivé à son immeuble, il récupéra le courrier qui était dans sa boite aux lettres et grimpa lentement les trois étages qui menaient à son appartement. Il fouilla dans les poches de son uniforme pour y pêcher ses clés puis, après avoir formé quelques sceaux avec ses mains, il entra enfin chez lui.

Il se déchaussa puis jeta son courrier et ses clés sur la desserte placée à l'entrée. Il abandonna son paquetage dans la buanderie, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain où il se fit couler un bain. Ensuite, il put plonger dans l'eau avec délice et s'y abandonner jusqu'à ce que celle-ci devienne froide. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il était bien plus détendu.

Il quitta la salle de bain, enveloppé dans un peignoir moelleux et la tête dans une serviette. Dans un premier temps, il ne vit pas l'homme qui était debout dans son salon et qui l'observait. C'est seulement au bout de quelques pas qu'il ressentit l'impulsion d'un chakra étranger dans sa maison. Étranger mais pas inconnu, puisque Iruka n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Il se figea de stupeur et releva la tête : Kakashi était là.

"Kakashi-sensei ? Qu'est-que tu fais ici ? Comment es-tu entré ?"

Le chûnin était visiblement perturbé par sa présence, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir chez lui. Kakashi en était bien conscient mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Depuis le départ du jeune homme, il était venu chaque soir s'assurer si celui-ci n'était pas rentré. Plus que tout, le ninja copieur voulait une réponse. Sa réponse.

"Navré de faire irruption chez toi, aussi tardivement mais la fenêtre du séjour était ouverte."

Iruka fronça les sourcils. Il ne quittait jamais son appartement sans prendre quelques précautions. Les pièges et les sceaux protecteurs qu'il apposait chaque jour, en plus de fermer sa porte d'entrée à clé, étaient une garantie de sa tranquillité. Il avait apprit cela en devenant le tuteur de Naruto et maintenant que l'adolescent était parti, il redoublait de vigilance à cause de Konohamaru qui avait décidé de surpasser son modèle.

Alors, laisser la fenêtre de son séjour ouverte était une chose impensable. Le professeur ne savait pas s'il devait se montrer irrité devant le mensonge éhonté de Kakashi, ou bien être en colère contre lui pour s'être introduit par effraction dans son appartement.

"Ton _congé_ s'est bien passé ?" reprit le génie au Sharingan.

Iruka plissa les yeux de confusion. Congé ? Le Hokage avait dû donner cette excuse pour expliquer son absence et éviter les questions.

"Oui... tr.. très bien merci," balbutia-t-il.

Le jônin s'approcha de lui si rapidement que le chûnin faillit tomber à la renverse.

"On dirait que ça n'a pas été de tout repos," dit l'homme plus âgé en passant son index sur le cou du jeune professeur, suivant ainsi une large coupure en train de cicatriser.

Iruka, incapable de bouger, frémit au touché. Il mit quelques instants avant de reprendre un certain contrôle.

"Je suis quelqu'un de très maladroit," expliqua-t-il en s'écartant lentement de Kakashi.

Sa présence et sa proximité le rendaient mal à l'aise, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient eu cette fameuse discussion, quelques nuits plus tôt. Il avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux, sans se mettre à rougir comme une de ses élèves.

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer du chûnin, même s'il se doutait que Tsunade l'avait effectivement envoyé en mission, Kakashi décida de revenir à des choses plus personnelles.

"Je suppose alors que tu as dû mettre ton _congé_ à profit pour réfléchir à la proposition que je t'ai faite."

Bien sûr qu'il y avait réfléchit, il n'avait fait que ça.

"Eh bien… en fait…" commença-t-il.

Le jônin fronça le sourcil. Pourquoi hésitait-il autant à donner une réponse ?

"Tu as besoin de plus de temps ? A moins que tu n'aies peur d'accepter ?"

Bien sûr qu'il avait peur mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il avait aussi envie de comprendre pourquoi.

"L'autre nuit… tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Kakashi-sensei. Avant de te donner ma réponse, je voudrais connaître la tienne."

Flash-back : cinq nuits plus tôt 

"Kakashi-sensei ? Qu'est-ce que…"

Le jônin ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer et entra dans l'appartement sans attendre l'invitation du jeune professeur.

Iruka resta figé une seconde devant sa porte d'entrée, avant de se tourner vers son invité inattendu. Il lui fallut une seconde de plus pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas et que Hatake Kakashi se tenait bien au milieu de son salon, en pleine nuit.

Le jônin avait eu la présence d'esprit d'enlever ses chaussures et sa veste d'uniforme pour les laisser dans l'entrée mais l'eau de pluie continuait de goutter de ses cheveux et du reste de ses vêtements.

Le professeur d'académie referma la porte d'entrée puis s'éclipsa un instant dans sa salle de bain pour revenir avec une serviette sèche. Kakashi l'accepta volontiers et adressa un hochement de tête reconnaissant au chûnin.

Alors que le ninja copieur se séchait lentement, Iruka se demandait pour quelle raison le jônin était présent chez lui aussi tard dans la nuit. Il resta quelques instants devant lui en attendant une quelconque explication mais comme celle-ci ne semblait pas venir, il décida d'aller faire du thé. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé d'une théière en fonte et de deux tasses en céramique.

"Qui y a-t-il de si urgent qui ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?" demanda le jeune professeur en déposant le plateau sur la table basse de son petit salon.

"J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, sensei," répondit Kakashi en s'asseyant sur le canapé aux côtés de son hôte.

"Un service ?" s'étonna Iruka tout en versant le thé dans les tasses.

"En fait… je crois plutôt que l'on pourrait se rendre service mutuellement, comme une sorte d'arrangement."

Les yeux du chûnin s'agrandir sous l'effet de l'effarement, alors qu'il tendait à son invité une tasse de thé.

En quoi pouvait-il être d'une quelconque utilité pour un ninja aussi puissant que Kakashi ?

L'œil visible du jônin détailla longuement le jeune professeur tandis qu'il prenait la tasse de ses mains. Iruka semblait épuisé, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant, il l'avait suffisamment observé ce soir là pour savoir qu'il avait eu un sommeil agité.

"En quoi consiste cet… arrangement ?" reprit Iruka complètement inconscient de l'étude minutieuse à laquelle il était soumis.

Ses mains quittèrent ensuite celles de Kakashi, bien trop tôt vite au goût de ce dernier.

"J'aimerais prendre la place de Naruto auprès de toi," répondit celui-ci sans ambages.

Iruka ouvrit la bouche en grand et devint livide, visiblement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le jônin s'empressa aussitôt d'ajouter.

"J'ai bien remarqué que tu n'étais plus le même depuis que Naruto est parti de Konoha et je te propose seulement de prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre à la place. Moi en l'occurrence… jusqu'à son retour bien entendu."

Iruka avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui lancer un seau d'eau froide en plein visage.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Kakashi lui proposait de remplacer Naruto ?

Devant le mutisme du professeur, le ninja copieur changea de tactique.

"Ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions, je te demande simplement de me donner un peu de ton temps et de ton affection, comme tu le faisais avec Naruto," reprit-il sur un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

Le premier choc passé, Iruka baissa le regard, il ne pouvait plus décemment regarder Kakashi dans les yeux. Il se passa une main sur son visage. Les implications d'une telle relation, s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi, avec un ninja aussi puissant que Kakashi n'étaient pas anodines ; pourtant, s'occuper de Naruto et partager de la tendresse avec le jeune garçon, lui manquait atrocement.

"Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je ressens ? Est-ce que tu m'espionnes ?" demanda Iruka d'une voix blanche.

Le jônin baissa le regard sur la tasse en céramique qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

"Maa… pas besoin d'être un génie pour s'apercevoir que tu ne souris plus depuis que Naruto est parti."

Et c'était vrai, depuis le départ du gamin, Iruka ne souriait plus. Du moins, plus aussi sincèrement qu'auparavant. Parfois, il se sentait tellement seul qu'il en devenait malade. D'ailleurs, la journée d'aujourd'hui lui avait fait franchir un nouveau cap dans le mal-être qui s'était installé dans sa vie. Le jeune homme était simplement étonné que le ninja copieur s'en soit aperçu. Alors, l'utiliser comme palliatif… la proposition était plus que séduisante mais devait-il pour autant l'accepter ?

"J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir," répondit-il finalement.

Kakashi esquissa un sourire sous son masque. Il avait prévu une réaction de ce type. Iruka était quelqu'un de sensible, il n'avait pas dit oui mais il ne l'avait pas rejeté non plus. C'était déjà ça.

Le jônin reposa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse et se leva du canapé.

"Prends ton temps pour réfléchir mais pas trop non plus, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très patient."

Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie où il récupéra ses affaires.

"Kakashi-sensei ?"

Le ninja copieur se retourna et fixa le jeune professeur de son œil visible.

"Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ?"

Iruka s'était à son tour levé du canapé. L'expression de son visage et de son regard reflétaient toute la détermination et la fermeté dont il était capable.

"Tu as l'embarras du choix, poursuivit-il, toutes les femmes de Konoha sont à tes pieds, tu n'as qu'à dire un mot pour que tu sois comblé de toutes leurs attentions. Alors, je tiens vraiment à savoir pourquoi tu m'as choisi, moi."

Kakashi demeura un instant silencieux avant de dire une dernière chose.

"Bonne nuit, Iruka-sensei, porte-toi bien."

Il quitta Iruka sans pour autant avoir répondu à sa question.

Fin du flash-back 

"L'autre nuit… tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Kakashi-sensei."

Le ninja copieur était venu chercher une réponse et l'indécision d'Iruka lui indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'engager dans cet arrangement. Le jônin préférait quitter les lieux, il était évident que le jeune professeur ne voulait pas de lui.

"Bonne nuit, Iruka-sensei, porte-toi bien," dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il n'avait pas pu masquer la déception dans sa voix.

"Attends ! Où vas-tu ? Je t'ai posé une question, la moindre des choses c'est d'y répondre !" s'exclama le chûnin exaspéré par le comportement puéril du shinobi d'élite.

"Tu sembles ne pas vouloir de ma compagnie," répliqua celui-ci sèchement.

Kakashi était blessé d'être rejeté une fois de plus.

"Je ne t'ai pas dit non," rétorqua Iruka avec agacement.

"Tu n'as pas dit oui, non plus."

Le chûnin ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt. Il semblait hésiter à répondre, d'ailleurs, il commençait à rougir et son index grattait nerveusement sa cicatrice.

"J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois," dit-il enfin dans un murmure.

Kakashi se détourna de la porte. Il savait que le professeur était aussi prompt à la colère qu'à l'indulgence mais il était toujours aussi fascinant pour lui d'assister à ce brusque revirement.

"Je t'écoute," fit-il en s'approchant de lui.

Le jeune professeur resta en position pour faire face au jônin, nullement impressionné par le charisme de celui-ci. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres du chûnin.

"Qu'avais-tu à me dire de si important, Iruka-sensei ?" chuchota lentement Kakashi.

Iruka faisait de son mieux pour conserver un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même. Le corps du ninja copieur si près du sien et l'impression de force qui s'en dégageait ne l'aidait pas vraiment à rester concentré. Bien malgré lui, il était quand même intimidé.

"Alors ? Ta réponse ?" s'enquit une nouvelle fois le jônin.

Kakashi commençait à perdre patience. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée, après tout. Peut-être avait-il surestimé la solitude du chûnin. Peut-être qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on prenne soin de lui.

"J'accepte."

Le ninja copieur sursauta de surprise. Avait-il bien entendu ?

"Tu… acceptes ?"

Iruka avait à peine acquiescé que Kakashi pressa son corps un peu plus contre le sien.

"Je veux... tout," lui murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune homme déglutit. Il avait peur de demander.

"Tout quoi ?" balbutia-t-il.

Kakashi saisit les mains du chûnin avec douceur, elles étaient chaudes et tremblaient légèrement.

"Les mains d'un shinobi sont faites pour tuer, dit-il en portant celles du jeune homme à son visage masqué. Les tiennes, Iruka, ne dispensent que tendresse, affection et réconfort. C'est ce que je veux de toi. Tu es le seul de tous les habitants de ce village à offrir sans compter ce que je recherche."

C'est tout juste si Iruka prit la peine de respirer car il avait eu enfin la réponse à sa question.

"Je te donnerais ce que tu veux, lui répondit-il, mais il faudra respecter mes règles."

Kakashi le dévisagea avec curiosité. Quelles règles ?


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Kakashi ne supporte plus sa vie solitaire tandis qu'Iruka se sent abandonné depuis que Naruto a quitté le village. Le ninja copieur propose finalement au chûnin un arrangement qui pourrait les satisfaire tous les deux. Le sensei accepte mais sous certaines conditions.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Kishimoto Masashi.

Rating : M

Dernières notes : Un grand merci à Mayura-8 pour sa bêta-lecture. Sa gentillesse, sa rapidité et ses suggestions sont toujours aussi grandement appréciées. Merci à celles et ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire les premiers chapitres et laissés un commentaire. Les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues.

Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 3 

Quelle soirée étrange, pourtant quand Iruka y songeait, il en était ravi. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis la dernière fois où il avait passé du temps en compagnie de Naruto. Le chûnin avait accepté l'arrangement proposé par Kakashi mais le fait qu'il soit seul et désemparé ne signifiait pas qu'il était prêt à tout supporter, ni même, l'empêcher d'établir quelques règles.

Les deux hommes allaient être amenés à se voir souvent, ils devaient donc observer un minimum de discipline pour éviter tout malentendu.

Iruka avait insisté sur ce point, faisant remarquer au ninja copieur, qu'en aucun cas, il ne voulait perturber sa vie privée en débarquant chez lui à l'improviste. Kakashi lui avait alors répondu, en riant, qu'il n'avait aucune vie privée mais le chûnin semblait tellement tenir à son règlement, que l'homme aux cheveux d'argent accepta de faire quelques compromis.

La première règle consistait qu'à chaque retour de mission, Kakashi retrouvait Iruka à son domicile. Jamais le contraire. Le jônin n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, bien au contraire, l'appartement du jeune homme était bien plus confortable et chaleureux que le sien.

La deuxième règle stipulait que tant que Kakashi résidait chez Iruka, il ne devait en aucun cas lire les torchons qu'il avait l'habitude de lire en public. Le ninja copieur s'apprêtait à objecter contre cette règle qui n'avait aucun sens pour lui mais il se ravisa aussitôt. S'il voulait entrer dans les bonnes grâces du professeur, il devait l'accepter. Il pourrait toujours le faire changer d'avis plus tard.

La troisième règle concernait le secret de leur échange. Personne ne devait savoir qu'ils se voyaient en dehors du travail. Kakashi était d'accord sur ce point car il n'avait aucune envie d'alimenter les potins du village. Il tenait trop à sa vie privée pour ça.

La quatrième et dernière règle mais aussi la plus importante, aucune implication émotionnelle autre que ce qui avait été convenu au début, c'est-à-dire, affection, réconfort, tendresse, voire amitié. L'amour et les rapports sexuels étaient interdits.

Cette dernière mention étonna Kakashi mais il n'y voyait aucune objection, puisque ce n'était pas ce qu'il était venu chercher mais il pouvait comprendre le désir d'Iruka de se protéger. Un homme comme lui, qui pouvait s'attacher facilement aux autres, pouvait souffrir tout aussi aisément.

Une fois leur arrangement scellé par une poignée de mains, Iruka était parti quelques instants pour se changer. Certes, il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir la visite de Kakashi le soir même de son retour de mission mais il était incapable de le renvoyer chez lui surtout après avoir accepté son offre. De ce fait, il l'avait invité à rester dîner avec lui, même s'il n'avait que des râmens instantanés à lui proposer. Naruto n'aurait jamais refusé une telle offre et il s'aperçut que Kakashi non plus.

Le début de leur partenariat fut maladroit car aucun d'eux ne savaient comment agir avec l'autre. Les deux hommes avaient oubliés qu'ils se connaissaient à peine et qu'ils avaient tout à découvrir l'un de l'autre. Enfin… presque.

Ils mangèrent en silence sans vraiment savoir quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour alléger l'atmosphère pesante. Kakashi attendait simplement qu'Iruka s'occupe de lui, comme il l'aurait fait avec Naruto mais il était évident que ses besoins et ses centres d'intérêts étaient différents de ceux du gamin. De plus, il ne savait pas comment les exprimer.

Bien entendu, Iruka s'en doutait mais lui non plus ne savait pas comment se comporter face à quelqu'un comme le ninja copieur dans la sphère privée. Il avait une certaine appréhension que ses actes soient mal interprétés, voire même perçu comme hostiles. De plus, il n'osait pas lever la tête de son bol de râmens de peur de voir, par inadvertance, ce qu'il ne devrait pas : le visage de Kakashi.

A la fin de leur repas silencieux, ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour boire un thé. Le regard rivé sur sa tasse, c'est à peine si le chûnin s'aperçut que l'homme aux cheveux d'argent venait de poser sa tête sur ses cuisses. Il venait de faire le premier pas. Après un instant d'hésitation, Iruka plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure hirsute et caressa doucement les mèches soyeuses. Apparemment, c'était ce que désirait le jônin puisqu'un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres masquées, tandis que son œil visible se ferma lentement.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le génie au Sharingan se laissa emporter par le plaisir d'être touché.

Encouragé par ce début prometteur, le jeune professeur poursuivit ses caresses. Il ne se serait jamais douté que Kakashi pourrait être demandeur d'affection. Peut-être que le poids des années de solitude s'était soudainement fait trop lourd et que la nécessité de se faire cajoler était devenue plus forte. Une nécessité qui l'avait conduite jusque dans ses bras.

Iruka venait de prendre soudainement conscience que cette réputation de pervers, qui lui collait à la peau, n'était pas justifiée. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il avait toujours associé Kakashi à la fameuse série de livres "Icha, Icha".

Dans l'inconscient collectif, cette habitude prise par le shinobi d'élite l'avait fait cataloguer parmi les pervers, derrière Jiraya. Kakashi ne s'en était jamais défendu, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait revendiqué. Il avait simplement continué à être indifférent aux autres et aux ragots.

Plus Iruka y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que le ninja copieur en avait forcément souffert et que c'était certainement une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle il était si renfermé. D'une certaine manière, ils se ressemblaient tous les deux et c'était leur solitude qui les avait rapproché.

Quand vint le moment d'aller dormir, le professeur n'eut pas le cœur de renvoyer chez lui le jônin mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le faire dormir sur son vieux canapé. Certes, il avait été à l'épreuve de Naruto mais il avait fait son temps, il ne supporterait pas un ninja potentiellement dangereux.

"Je peux dormir… avec toi ?" demanda le ninja copieur.

Iruka hocha la tête, bien content qu'il n'ait pas eu à formuler cette requête lui-même.

Un peu plus tard, quand ils furent dans le lit, sous les draps fraîchement changés, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se détendre. La fatigue avait fait oublier au professeur qu'il partageait son lit avec une arme mortelle et Kakashi, qui avait pris un peu plus d'assurance, oublia bien vite son habituel détachement émotionnel pour se blottir tout contre le chûnin.

Ce fut une soirée étrange, pourtant quand Iruka y songeait, il en était ravi.

Depuis près de six mois, après chacune de ses missions, le ninja copieur retournait à l'appartement d'Iruka. Quand celui-ci devait s'absenter, il s'arrangeait toujours pour laisser la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte. Au fil des semaines, le jeune homme avait abandonné l'idée de laisser un double de ses clés à Kakashi, car ce dernier refusait de les utiliser en affirmant qu'il préférait entrer par un moyen moins conventionnel qu'une porte. Iruka avait finalement accepté cette excentricité en sachant que jamais Kakashi ne lui avouerait la véritable raison de ce choix, même s'il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec la règle n°3.

Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas seulement une fenêtre ouverte sur une chambre douillette qui attendait le jônin à son retour de mission. Une note soigneusement manuscrite posée sur le dessus de lit bleu marine l'attendait, lui expliquant qu'il trouverait des vêtements propres dans la salle de bain, sans oublier de quoi se rassasier dans le frigo.

Autant de petites attentions qu'appréciait Kakashi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'habituerait aussi rapidement à ce confort mais surtout il se demandait comment il avait put vivre sans. Même s'il savait que cela faisait parti de leur accord, il savait qu'Iruka le considérait, à présent, comme un ami. Le chûnin possédait un sourire et un regard qui ne pouvaient mentir.

Au cours du premier mois, le ninja copieur réussi à faire annuler la deuxième règle de leur arrangement, en utilisant sur lui sa fameuse technique du regard larmoyant. Pakkun et les autres ninkens le lui avait enseigné pendant une mission. Après une crise de colère fulgurante, le jeune homme s'était apaisé et devant l'insistance de ce regard de chien battu, il finit par céder. A partir de ce jour, Kakashi fut autorisé à lire ses "Icha Icha" chez le jeune homme.

Chacun d'eux avait trouvé son compte dans cette relation peu commune. Iruka avait retrouvé un certain équilibre dans sa vie en s'occupant de quelqu'un d'autre en dehors de son travail. Quant à Kakashi, d'ordinaire un homme peu social, appréciait énormément la présence et la discrétion du chûnin.

Le professeur se révélait aussi indulgent et patient avec lui, que s'il avait été avec l'un de ses élèves, ce qui était assez paradoxale compte tenu de son tempérament de feu. Malgré tout, il était toujours de bonne humeur et gentil, avec un sourire bienveillant accroché aux lèvres.

Il n'y avait pas que son sourire que le jônin aimait, ce qu'il préférait par dessus tout, c'était passer les dimanches après-midi avec lui. Pendant qu'Iruka corrigeait les devoirs écrits de ses élèves, sur la table du salon, Kakashi lisait l'un de ses livres préférés, vautré dans le canapé. Du moins, il faisait semblant de lire car, en réalité, il observait le jeune homme qui était assis en face de lui. Le jônin trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans chacun de ses gestes.

La façon dont ses doigts fins glissaient sur le papier, le léger froncement de ses sourcils, la petite moue qui déformait le coin de sa bouche, l'éclat de ses yeux, son index parcourant sa cicatrice sur son nez et ses joues. Kakashi préférait quand Iruka suçait le bout de son stylo rouge, cela ne manquait pas de le faire sourire sous son masque, tout en se disant qu'il devrait le taquiner plus souvent à ce sujet.

Les dimanche après-midi étaient synonymes de calme et de détente. A une autre époque, le ninja copieur aurait certainement vu débarquer, à l'improviste, Naruto mais ce temps là était révolu. Il ne restait plus qu'Iruka et lui-même s'installant dans une petite routine. Kakashi observa une nouvelle fois son hôte, celui-ci replaçait une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Le ninja copieur jeta un œil à ses propres doigts. Quelle sensation cela lui procurait-il s'il faisait la même chose ? Si c'était lui qui replaçait une mèche des cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Iruka ? Était-ce aussi agréable de toucher que d'être touché ?

Il balaya bien vite ces dernières questions. Ce n'était pas l'objet de leur accord, leur échange se bornait à l'attention que recevait Kakashi de la part d'Iruka tandis que celui-ci était heureux de s'occuper de quelqu'un.

Le jônin aimait la vie paisible avec le jeune professeur et ce dernier ne lui posait jamais de questions indiscrètes sur son passé ou sur lui-même. S'il était dévoré par la curiosité à aucun moment il ne la manifesta et c'était très bien ainsi.

Pendant un moment, le ninja copieur se contenta de regarder le chûnin vivre sa vie, à l'intérieur de son petit appartement mais rapidement, il ne se satisfaisait plus du microcosme instauré par leur arrangement. Il en voulait plus. Il se mit alors à observer Iruka en dehors, comme à l'époque où celui-ci l'intriguait.

Un homme comme Kakashi qui avait vu les atrocités d'une guerre et qui avait tué bien plus de fois qu'aucun autre homme sur cette terre, savait apprécier à sa juste valeur les petites scènes de la vie quotidienne que lui offrait le jeune homme : faire les courses à l'épicerie du quartier, enseigner à l'académie ou encore effectuer son quart de travail au bureau des missions.

Iruka, Iruka, Iruka. Tout son univers s'était mis à tourner autour d'Iruka. Lorsqu'il devait partir en mission, il savait que quelqu'un l'attendait et s'inquiétait pour lui. Il n'accomplissait plus seulement son devoir envers Konoha mais également pour pouvoir revoir Iruka, puisque c'était pour lui qu'il rentrait au village à présent.

Le jônin devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait toujours envié Iruka et cet arrangement n'était qu'un prétexte pour être avec lui.

Tout ce dont la vie l'avait privé, sa famille, ses amis et ses coéquipiers, ou bien, tout ce qu'il s'était refusé de faire, d'aimer et d'espérer, Iruka le lui offrait généreusement. Kakashi ne vivait qu'au travers du passé et de ses regrets mais le chûnin lui avait offert le plus beau des cadeaux, celui d'apprendre à profiter du moment présent.

Kakashi n'était plus un spectateur de la vie, il en était devenu un acteur à part entière.

Cela faisait quatre jours déjà que Kakashi n'était pas retourné sur le terrain. Il était rare qu'il reste aussi longtemps inactif, d'habitude Tsunade lui faisait enchaîner les missions de rang A ou S. Après tout, il n'allait pas se plaindre d'un peu de repos surtout que cela lui permettait de passer un peu plus de temps avec Iruka.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, Kakashi était chez lui, allongé sur son canapé et enveloppé dans une épaisse couverture, en train de lire le dernier roman de Jiraya. Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas passé une nuit chez lui, il avait l'impression d'être un étranger dans sa propre maison. Outre le fait que la poussière avait eu le temps de s'accumuler, son appartement n'avait pas non plus échappé à la baisse de température de ces derniers jours. L'hiver était proche et promettait d'être rigoureux. Et c'était sans compter qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Une présence familière, une certaine chaleur réconfortante.

Le jônin poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la scène où Daisuke démontrait enfin son amour à la belle Kyoko. Le nouveau héros du livre de Jiraya obtenait enfin sa récompense, après avoir fait la cours de manière assidue à sa dulcinée.

Kakashi referma le petit livre d'un claquement sec. Une seule chose lui faisait envie : rejoindre Iruka à son appartement mais cela reviendrait à enfreindre la première des fameuses règles instaurées lors de leur arrangement.

Il se souvenait encore de la crise de colère qui s'était emparée du jeune professeur quand il lui avait demandé de lui laisser lire ses "Icha, Icha" lorsqu'il était chez lui. Il se remémorait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé, le chûnin s'était transformé en véritable cocotte-minute. Sous l'effet de sa colère croissante, son visage s'était aussitôt congestionné, changeant ainsi l'habituel couleur mate en un rouge vermillon. Puis une petite veine était apparut sur la tempe qui, rapidement, s'était mise à grossir. Pour terminer, des tremblements provoqués par sa fureur croissante, avaient secoués son corps d'athlète. Il ne manquait plus que la vapeur sortant des oreilles pour compléter ce charmant tableau.

Kakashi avait faillit éclater de rire mais curieusement, il avait aimé cette réaction spontanée, elle n'avait rendu Iruka que plus attrayant à ses yeux. D'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression d'être plus humain au contact du chûnin, certainement parce qu'il était une des rares personnes à le traiter comme tel, sans se soucier du rang qui les séparait ou de leur réputation respective.

Kakashi baissa son masque pour boire une gorgée de son thé avant de reposer la tasse sur la table basse. Tant pis, il prit la décision de se rendre chez Iruka. Le jeune homme n'allait peut-être pas apprécier sa venue à l'improviste mais il n'aurait jamais le cœur à lui fermer la porte au nez. Du moins, il l'espérait.

C'est alors, que quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte, tirant le ninja copieur de sa rêverie. Il vérifia que son masque était en place avant d'aller ouvrir. Il eut la surprise de trouver Iruka sur le palier. Celui-ci semblait désemparé.

"Iruka ?" s'étonna Kakashi.

Une légère rougeur s'empara des joues du chûnin et son attitude était un peu rigide.

"Je suis désolé, Kakashi-sensei, je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici à l'improviste mais je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner."

Le ninja copieur fronça le sourcil mais s'écarta de l'ouverture pour laisser le professeur entrer. Il attendit qu'il enlève ses chaussures pour le conduire dans le salon. C'était la première fois qu'Iruka pénétrait à l'intérieur de l'appartement du jônin. Il se sentait un peu intimidé et mal à l'aise de s'imposer ainsi.

"J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?"

Kakashi secoua la tête tandis que son œil visible se courba.

"Non, bien sûr que non, je te rappelle que je n'ai pas de vie privée. Tu t'en souviens ?"

Iruka hocha la tête mais ne dit rien de plus.

"Que se passe-t-il, Iruka ? Tu ne serais pas venu ici s'il n'y avait aucun problème."

Puis le jônin posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, celui-ci tremblait légèrement.

"Iruka ?"

Se rendant compte soudainement de la stupidité de sa démarche, Iruka recula d'un pas.

"Je suis désolé, Kakashi-sensei, je n'aurais jamais dû venir chez toi, c'est contraire à la règle n°1 de notre arrangement."

L'œil visible du ninja copieur se courba de nouveau, un sourire se devinait sous son masque.

"Maaa... sensei, les règles sont aussi faites pour être enfreintes, ne t'en fait pas pour ça."

Devant le silence gêné de son invité surprise, il ajouta d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

"Si tu ne veux pas parler de ce qui t'amène ici, ce n'est pas grave, tu peux toujours rester si tu le souhaite, tu es le bienvenu."

"C'est gentil mais…" murmura Iruka en baissant le regard.

"S'il-te-plait, reste," insista Kakashi.

C'était une prière qui ne laissait la place à aucun refus. Le jeune homme n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter puis il se laissa entraîner par le jônin jusqu'au canapé où ils s'installèrent ensemble. Le propriétaire des lieux offrit à son invité inattendu une tasse de thé avant de l'envelopper dans sa couverture.

Pour une fois, Kakashi n'avait pas eu à se déplacer mais il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu pousser Iruka à le faire. Mais, puisque le chûnin était présent, il pouvait bien satisfaire ses envies et sa curiosité en même temps. Sans plus attendre, il cala sa tête sur les cuisses du jeune homme comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était chez lui. Il poussa un long soupir de contentement et ferma à demi son œil visible. Les doigts d'Iruka ne tardèrent pas à serpenter dans sa chevelure.

Le jônin mit à profit le silence pour étudier le chrakra du professeur. Le ninja d'élite connaissait à présent suffisamment l'autre homme pour savoir que celui-ci possédait une absolu maîtrise de son chakra en toute circonstance, même avec un caractère aussi enflammé.

Alors, pourquoi y avait-il une vague d'angoisse qui émanait de lui par intermittence ?

Ces quelques instants lui suffirent pour le conforter dans sa première impression : il y avait bien un problème. Quant à savoir lequel…

"Je vais aller me coucher, tu peux rester dormir," proposa le ninja copieur à son invité.

Iruka lui adressa un regard plein de confusion puis un sourire triste étira ses lèvres avant de hocher la tête doucement.

Kakashi récupéra dans sa commode quelques vêtements qu'il prêta à Iruka pour la nuit. C'était étrange pour le jônin de voir un autre individu que lui-même ou ses ninkens chez lui. Il n'y avait jamais emmené personne et jamais personne n'avait prit la peine de lui rendre visite. L'idée qu'Iruka soit là, avec lui et chez lui, ne le laissait pas indifférent mais ne le gênait pas non plus.

Après s'être changés, ils s'installèrent ensemble dans le lit du jônin comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois, au cours de ces derniers mois, dans celui du professeur. A la seule différence que cette nuit-là, c'était Iruka qui était venu trouver refuge dans les bras de Kakashi. C'était Iruka qui avait fait la démarche de venir jusqu'à lui. La situation était nouvelle pour le ninja copieur mais curieusement, il était content que pour une fois le jeune homme ait besoin de sa présence et non le contraire.

Le ninja d'élite poussa un long soupir avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il distinguait par l'intermédiaire de ses rideaux mal fermés la pleine lune qui luisait dans un ciel d'encre.

Quel jour était-on déjà ?

Il perdait la notion du temps lorsqu'il restait trop longtemps dans le village. Il réfléchit un peu, ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il comptait les jours depuis sa dernière mission et c'est alors qu'il comprit.

Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

On était très exactement le treize octobre. C'était donc ça ! Voilà pourquoi il y avait eut autant de monde à la pierre commémorative ce matin-là. Kakashi n'avait jamais aimé les rassemblements et encore moins s'y mêler, il était plutôt du genre solitaire surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de prière et de recueillement. Il se sentit soudainement très bête. En temps normal, il aurait parfaitement su la date du jour puisque, à sa manière, lui aussi rendait hommage aux morts du treize octobre. Ses pensées auraient été tournées vers son sensei.

Si, au début, Kakashi n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre le comportement du jeune professeur et la date du treize octobre, maintenant tout lui paraissait clair. Le hasard du calendrier avait également voulu que l'anniversaire de Naruto coïncide avec la pleine lune. La nuit où Kyûbi avait attaqué le village, la lune était pleine comme ce soir. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement puisque le Sharingan avait mémorisé chaque seconde de l'affrontement avec une netteté et une précision qui le faisait encore frémir.

Le jônin n'avait jamais posé la question à Iruka sur les circonstances de la mort de ses parents mais son attachement pour Naruto était sans aucun doute lié à leur disparition.

Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, il resserra son étreinte autour du jeune homme. Ce dernier laissa échapper un souffle dans son sommeil.

Comment avait-il pu laisser quelque chose d'aussi important lui échapper ?

Iruka avait été le seul à vouloir s'occuper du gamin et par la même occasion, le seul à lui fêter son anniversaire. Maintenant que Naruto était parti, il ne restait plus au chûnin que les souvenirs douloureux qui accompagnaient la pleine lune, comme un cortège funèbre. Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis l'attaque de Kyûbi, Iruka devait encore faire des cauchemars sur cette fameuse nuit qui avait vu naître Naruto et mourir tant de valeureux shinobi. Le chûnin était loin d'être un cas unique, Kakashi connaissait beaucoup de ninjas traumatisés par le démon renard qui ne trouvaient pas le sommeil les nuits de pleine lune. Mais ce qui stupéfiait le jônin c'est qu'il n'avait jamais perçu la moindre fêlure chez le jeune homme.

Cette nuit là, Kakashi apprit une autre leçon. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était contenté que de prendre ce que le chûnin lui offrait sans concession, sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Le ninja copieur s'était toujours imaginé que le professeur trouvait son compte dans leur arrangement en s'occupant de lui mais il n'avait jamais pensé que celui-ci pourrait avoir besoin, un jour, du même réconfort qu'il lui prodiguait.

Maintenant qu'Iruka était blottit contre sa poitrine, enfin endormi, il pouvait assouvir son envie d'enfouir ses doigts dans la masse soyeuse de cheveux bruns. Après s'être posé la question des centaines de fois, il savait à présent qu'il était tout aussi bon de toucher que d'être touché, tout aussi bon de donner que de recevoir.

Iruka ne fit jamais référence à la nuit qu'il avait passé chez Kakashi et encore moins sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à se rendre chez lui. Le ninja copieur se doutait que derrière son silence se cachait le trou béant laissé par la mort de ses parents et l'absence de Naruto cependant, il respectait le désir d'Iruka de ne pas en parler. Il pouvait au moins faire ça pour lui.

Le génie avait été surpris par la confiance aveugle que lui avait accordée le chûnin en venant le trouver. Certes, il savait déjà que le jeune homme lui faisait confiance, sinon il n'aurait jamais accepté les termes de leur arrangement.

Iruka savait que jamais Kakashi ne nuirait sciemment à un camarade ninja de Konoha mais même en sachant cela, le jônin n'en demeurait pas moins étonné par l'abandon total dont le professeur avait fait preuve.

Les sentiments de Kakashi évoluèrent à partir de ce moment là. Ce bouleversement lui inspira une certaine frayeur car il ne savait pas où cela allait le mener.


	4. Chapter 4

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Kakashi ne supporte plus sa vie solitaire tandis qu'Iruka se sent abandonné depuis que Naruto a quitté le village. Le ninja copieur propose finalement au chûnin un arrangement qui pourrait les satisfaire tous les deux. Le sensei accepte mais sous certaines conditions. Après quelques mois de vie commune sous l'égide des règles dictées par Iruka, les choses finissent par évoluer.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Kishimoto Masashi.

Rating : M

Dernières notes : Veuillez me pardonner pour cette longue absence, il semblerait que je me sois perdue sur le chemin de la vie.

Un grand merci à Mayura-8 pour sa bêta-lecture. Sa gentillesse, sa rapidité et ses suggestions sont toujours aussi grandement appréciées. Merci à celles et ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire les premiers chapitres et laissés un commentaire. Les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues. N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic qui, à lui seul, justifie le M.

Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 4

La scène était complètement surréaliste mais elle semblait tellement authentique dans le moindre détail. La disposition des meubles de la chambre d'Iruka, son couvre lit bleu marine et les cadres photos disposés sur la table de nuit.

Tout ce que Kakashi touchait, sentait ou entendait ne pouvait le tromper ; pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que jamais Iruka ne le laisserait faire une telle chose : enfreindre la règle n°4.

Alors pourquoi ne faisait-il rien pour l'arrêter ? Pire encore, pourquoi l'encourageait-il ?

Le jônin se trouvait au-dessus du jeune professeur, couchés sur le lit de ce dernier. Leurs corps, entièrement nus étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre et leurs bas-ventres étaient en constantes frictions, attisant chaque fois un peu plus le désir de chacun.

Ils se dévoraient littéralement des yeux et des lèvres tandis que leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés de manière naturelle, comme si cela avait toujours été leur place.

Kakashi ne savait pas comment une telle chose s'était produite mais elle s'était produite. Peu importe, il était trop tard pour reculer et de toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter.

Il fit ensuite glisser sa bouche le long de la gorge de son compagnon, léchant et embrassant cette peau mate au doux parfum ambré. Iruka ne protesta pas non plus lorsqu'il sentit l'une des mains de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent se détacher de l'une des siennes pour saisir son sexe. En réponse, le jeune professeur s'agrippa à la peau d'albâtre pour y laisser la trace de ses ongles.

Le ninja copieur poussa un grognement et accentua les frictions de son bas-ventre contre celui du chûnin. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de la gorge de ce dernier. Iruka se sentait partir. Ses yeux se révulsèrent sous le plaisir qui le parcourait de part en part.

Kakashi aimait l'entendre gémir à son oreille et le sentir s'accrocher à lui de manière aussi désespérée.

Il quitta, au bout d'un certain temps, le cou du jeune homme pour embrasser les muscles saillants de son torse, puis s'attarda longuement sur ses mamelons, avant de descendre plus bas sur son ventre plat. Le chûnin frémissait à chaque baiser que déposait le ninja copieur sur sa peau.

Kakashi n'en resta pas là, il abandonna l'autre main d'Iruka pour la faire glisser le long de son corps, jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses frémissantes. Le professeur enfouie ses doigts dans la chevelure argentée. De sa bouche, le jônin l'embrassa tendrement sur les hanches avant d'engloutir son membre dressé et engorgé.

Le jeune homme se mit à gémir sans plus aucune retenue cette fois. Les caresses que lui prodiguait Kakashi le rendaient fiévreux. La pression ferme qu'exerçait le ninja copieur sur ses hanches l'empêchait de les bouger comme il l'aurait voulu.

Qu'importe, il était proche de l'extase mais à peine avait-il formulé cette pensée dans son esprit embrumé, que son compagnon cessa ses caresses buccales. Il laissa échapper, bien malgré lui, un gémissement de frustration.

C'est alors que le jônin se mit à ramper sur son corps jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient au même niveau. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un moment, sans dire un mot. De toute façon, ils n'en avaient pas besoin, les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient et la pression de leurs corps étaient suffisants.

Kakashi embrassa de nouveau Iruka puis releva ses cuisses avant de s'enfoncer lentement en lui. Il ne rencontra aucune résistance, seulement sa chaleur et son étroitesse. Le ninja copieur stoppa sa progression, juste le temps pour lui d'observer le visage rougit et le regard voilé du jeune professeur.

Il n'arrivait pas à se rassasier de la vision érotique que lui fournissait cet homme soumis au désir et au plaisir. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses longs cheveux bruns répandus sur le dessus de lit, sa respiration haletante, autant de détails qui rendaient Kakashi complètement fou.

Il se pencha et du bout de sa langue retraça la cicatrice qui barrait les joues et le nez de son amant, puis il reprit le mouvement de ses hanches, s'enfonçant un peu plus à chaque fois en lui. Il s'efforça de ne pas fermer les yeux car il ne voulait pas perdre une seule seconde du regard, l'expression de plaisir qui déformait le visage de son compagnon.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas succomber plus tôt à la tentation permanente que représentait Iruka ?

Les doigts du chûnin effleurèrent la cicatrice sur l'œil gauche du ninja copieur, avant de glisser le long de sa mâchoire, puis ils descendirent sur son cou par de simples attouchements, afin de reprendre le chemin de son torse sculpté.

Le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant, il releva encore un peu plus ses propres cuisses, arrachant au passage un grognement de la part de Kakashi. Ce dernier accéléra le balancement de ses hanches, tandis que son partenaire griffait sa peau brûlante, comme pour la retenir tout contre la sienne, comme s'il voulait se fondre en elle.

Bientôt, ce fut trop. Iruka finit par se libérer dans un râle. Une sensation de chaleur se répandit sur le bas-ventre du jônin, alors qu'il éprouvait en même temps un resserrement au niveau de son membre. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour jouir à son tour.

Le ninja copieur se réveilla à ce moment là, en sursaut, essoufflé et en sueur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve ; pourtant... il avait bien senti le parfum d'Iruka, touché sa peau, goûté à ses lèvres… et à bien d'autres choses.

Il lui fallut un petit moment avant de pouvoir reprendre ses esprits et analyser la situation. Quelques exercices respiratoires lui permirent de retrouver un certain contrôle. Il en avait besoin pour faire la différence entre la réalité et le rêve.

Un simple coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il était chez Iruka, couché dans son lit. Il se souvenait être rentré d'une mission durant la nuit puis de s'être allongé auprès du chûnin. Jusque là, rien d'anormal, puisque cela faisait partie de leur quotidien et puis il y avait eu ce rêve saisissant de réalité.

Un autre regard sur le réveil, cette fois, lui confirma que le jeune professeur était parti depuis longtemps donner ses cours à l'académie. Heureusement, sinon il aurait pu voir que le meilleur ninja de Konoha venait de salir les draps comme un adolescent boutonneux et sexuellement frustré en pleine poussée hormonale.

Comme c'était humiliant. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant, même lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Kakashi poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Rassemblant le peu de dignité qui lui restait, il emporta les preuves de son rêve jusque dans la buanderie afin de laver le tout.

Tandis que le lave-linge tournait, Kakashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il allait gérer sa relation avec Iruka, maintenant qu'il fantasmait sur lui. Maintenant qu'il l'aimait.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Allez, Iruka, tu peux bien me le dire à moi. T'as une copine ?"

Kakashi venait de pénétrer dans le bureau des missions lorsqu'il capta cette phrase prononcée par Gemma. De son œil visible, il repéra le jônin au senbon assis à coté du professeur derrière le bureau de dépôt des rapports de mission.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai une copine ?" demanda Iruka avec impassibilité.

Gemma poussa un soupir et fit glisser son senbon jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres.

"S'il-te-plaît, Iruka, pas de ça avec moi. Je sais très bien que tu vois quelqu'un depuis des mois. Je suis simplement curieux de savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas encore présentée."

Le jeune homme se contenta de hausser les épaules tandis qu'il vérifiait qu'il ne manquait rien sur le rapport qu'un ninja venait de lui remettre.

"Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que tu pouvais te tromper ?" répondit-il en estampillant le document officiel avant de le déposer sur la pile des fichiers à classer.

"Non, jamais."

Iruka poussa un soupir de désespoir.

"Au risque de me répéter, je ne sors avec personne. Et quand bien même se serait le cas, il est hors de question que je te la présente."

Le Tokubetsu jônin ferma à demi les yeux tandis qu'un sourire malicieux étirait ses lèvres minces.

"Bah ! Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas, un beau gosse comme moi te la ravirait sur le champ," répliqua-t-il avec humour.

Iruka réprima un ricanement et saisit un nouveau rapport tendu par un autre shinobi.

"Je ne pense pas, avec un égo aussi surdimensionné que le tien, elle s'enfuirait sur le champ."

"T'es dur avec moi, sensei," se récria le jônin faussement indigné.

Le ninja témoin de cette joute verbale ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais au regard assassin que lui lança Gemma, il préféra s'enfuir sans demander son reste dès qu'Iruka lui signala que son rapport venait d'être enregistré.

"Non, sérieusement, Iruka. Avoue. Tu fais pourtant bien quelque chose le soir. Raidô t'a aperçu l'autre jour à l'épicerie, tu avais fait des courses pour tout un régiment."

Un petit sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres du chûnin.

"Alors c'est ça ! Tu es jaloux parce que j'ai fait des courses et que je ne t'ai pas invité à venir vider mon frigo ! Dis-moi tout, la cuisine de Raidô est toujours aussi mauvaise ?"

Le Tokubetsu jônin eut un petit rictus.

"T'as pas idée."

Cette fois, Iruka ne se priva pas pour ricaner ouvertement.

"Sérieusement, Gemma, à ton âge, il serait tant que tu apprennes à cuisiner. D'ailleurs, il vaut mieux pour toi que Raidô ne sache pas que tu n'apprécies pas ses repas, sinon t'es bon pour te chercher un nouveau logement."

Le shinobi plissa les yeux d'une manière inquiétante.

"Est-ce que c'est une manière détournée de me dire que tu es prêt à m'accueillir chez toi, Iruka-sensei ?"

"Non, non, pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire," se récria le jeune homme.

"Oh ! C'est bien dommage mais si dans le pire des cas, reprit Gemma d'un ton léger, Raidô me met dehors, je pourrais toujours venir m'installer chez toi puisque tu ne sors avec personne, je ne dérangerais donc pas et puis ça te fera un peu de compagnie pour tromper ta solitude."

Iruka eut presque envie de rire. Presque.

"N'y pense même pas. J'ai déjà donné. Vivre ensemble sous le même toit a été la pire expérience de ma vie."

"Ah bon ? Moi j'en garde un excellent souvenir."

"C'est parce que tu n'as jamais dû décoller les sous-vêtements de dix personnes différentes du plafond avec une spatule, tout ça à cause d'un stupide pari."

"N'empêche que ça été la meilleure fête de toute ma vie," répondit Gemma avec un regard songeur et un sourire de béatitude.

"Ça m'a surtout vacciné de la vie en communauté."

"Ne me dit pas que tu n'as gardé aucun bon souvenir de cette époque ?"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça, je préfère juste mon indépendance et j'apprécie grandement d'avoir une intimité."

En disant cela, Iruka aperçut Kakashi appuyé contre le mur du fond de la salle. Le chûnin sortit sa montre à gousset pour consulter l'heure.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Iruka ?" demanda Gemma suspicieux.

Le chûnin se tourna vers lui en souriant.

"Je viens de m'apercevoir que mon quart était terminé depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes."

Le jeune homme ramassa ses affaires sans se précipiter et salua le Tokubetsu jônin d'un signe de la main. Ce dernier lui rendit son salut et observa le professeur s'éloigner. Son regard se porta ensuite sur le mur du fond. Un instant plus tôt, il lui avait semblé apercevoir Kakashi appuyé contre, près de la porte à double battants mais maintenant qu'il y regardait mieux, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent avait disparu.

Même si Iruka se défendait du contraire, il y avait un certain changement dans son comportement. Il avait bien remarqué que le départ de Naruto l'avait profondément marqué et attristé mais depuis quelques temps, le sensei semblait avoir retrouvé le moral. Au début, il s'en était félicité, ravi que son ami ait redressé la barre mais cela avait aussi éveillé sa curiosité toujours mal placée.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ce revirement ? Ou bien était-ce plutôt qui ?

Gemma avait d'abord supposé que le professeur avait fait une rencontre amoureuse. L'imagination du Tokubetsu jônin s'était alors enflammée lorsque son esprit lubrique lui avait fourni des images mentales d'Iruka avec une jeune femme sans visage dans des positions érotiques dignes des romans de l'ermite pervers. Quelques mois plus tard et après plusieurs hémorragies nasales, il avait bien dû admettre que si Iruka fréquentait quelqu'un, il le cachait bien. Le chûnin n'avait en rien changé ses habitudes que ce soit d'ordre professionnel ou privé.

Peut-être voyait-il des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Peut-être que Raidô avait raison en disant qu'il était temps qu'il s'occupe de ses propres affaires plutôt que de s'immiscer dans celles des autres.

Gemma poussa un long soupir de frustration. Raidô n'était qu'un rabat-joie, c'était tellement mieux de fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas et Anko serait certainement de son avis si elle avait été présente. Pour en revenir à Iruka, malgré ses investigations auprès du principal concerné, sa curiosité n'était pas pour autant rassasiée. Il était évident que le chûnin n'avait pas envie de parler de sa vie personnelle, il avait d'ailleurs pris soin d'éviter de répondre à ses questions avec subtilité.

C'était tout Iruka, ça. Mais Gemma n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Iruka avait finalement rejoint le ninja copieur qui l'attendait en dehors de la salle des missions, un peu à l'écart des autres groupes de shinobis qui s'étaient formés dans les couloirs.

"Tu sembles heureux," fut la première chose que le jônin dit au professeur.

Celui-ci ne put cacher le rougissement qui s'empara de ses joues mais lorsqu'il vit le sourire sincère déformer le masque, il se détendit. Kakashi avait suivit de loin la conversation qu'avait eu Iruka avec Gemma en lisant sur leurs lèvres. La tâche s'était avérée d'autant plus ardue avec le flot de shinobis qui défilait devant les deux hommes pour remettre leur rapport, sans oublier le maudit senbon collé dans la bouche du jônin qui lui faisait mâcher la moitié des mots. Malgré ces désagréments, il avait pu comprendre les grandes lignes de leur petite discussion.

"Oh, fit le jeune homme en passant son index sur sa cicatrice, c'est juste que Gemma m'a rappelé de bons souvenirs du temps où nous étions colocataires."

Kakashi eut presque peur de demander.

"Est-ce que tu regrettes cette époque ?"

Iruka secoua la tête.

"Kami-sama, non ! Absolument pas !" fit-il en réprimant le rire qui menaçait de s'échapper malgré lui.

Le ninja copieur fronça le sourcil visible.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi heureux ?" demanda-t-il curieux de connaître la raison pour laquelle le sourire du chûnin était revenu plus brillant que jamais.

"En fait, si je suis aussi heureux c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai reçu une lettre de Naruto."

Le professeur sortit une enveloppe de son gilet et la tendit au jônin. Ce dernier mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'Iruka désirait qu'il la prenne.

"Elle est arrivée ce matin, le facteur me l'a livrée directement à l'académie, je me suis dis que tu aimerais certainement la lire toi-même."

"Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, il y a peut-être des choses personnelles que…"

"Si c'était le cas, tu crois peut-être que je te laisserais la lire ?"

Honnêtement, le ninja copieur ne sut pas quoi répondre parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas dans la nature d'un ninja de se montrer aussi confiant et ouvert. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et murmura un merci avant de saisir la lettre.

Le papier de l'enveloppe était froissé, signe évident de son parcours long et chaotique à travers plusieurs pays mais aussi que son destinataire avait lut et relut les quelques feuilles qu'elle contenait.

"Je la lirai un peu plus tard, au calme, si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient."

"Pas de problème, garde-la le temps qu'il te faudra."

Ils sortirent ensuite de la Tour pour s'engager dans les rues de Konoha en direction du marché. Kakashi observa quelques secondes le jeune homme qui marchait à coté de lui puis les quelques couples qu'ils croisèrent sur leur chemin. La conversation qu'avait eu le chûnin un peu plus tôt avec Gemma, lui revint en mémoire.

_"Allez, Iruka, tu peux bien me le dire à moi. T'as une copine ?" _

Kakashi était bien placé pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas, c'était d'ailleurs en partie cette disponibilité qui l'avait poussé à lui formuler sa proposition. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il trouvait étrange que personne ne partage la vie d'Iruka. Le jeune homme était très attrayant physiquement, intelligent, plein d'humour, doux et rassurant. Les femmes raffolaient de ce type d'homme, à la fois fort et tendre. Du moins, Kakashi le supposait. Alors, comment ne pas être étonné de le voir toujours célibataire ? Le jônin était certain que s'il se montrait plus attentif, il verrait certainement les signes d'engouement de la gente féminine pour le bel enseignant.

"Pourquoi es-tu seul ?" demanda finalement le ninja copieur après un moment de réflexion.

Iruka le dévisagea avec confusion.

"Je ne suis pas seul, tu es avec moi, non ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pourquoi es-tu encore célibataire ?"

Le chûnin faillit s'étrangler.

"Je pourrais te poser la même question," rétorqua-t-il en essayant de masquer le rougissement naissant sur ses joues.

"Maa… sensei, j'ai posé la question en premier," répondit Kakashi avec un certain amusement.

"Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?" demanda Iruka sur la défensive.

"Simple curiosité, je me demandais comment quelqu'un comme toi n'était pas encore marié et père de plusieurs enfants."

Le professeur fronça les sourcils tandis qu'une veine frémissante apparut sur sa tempe.

"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par quelqu'un comme moi ?"

Kakashi déglutit. Il savait le chûnin susceptible, il devait donc faire attention au choix de ses mots.

"Maa… je ne sais pas… quelqu'un de bienveillant, toujours disponible pour les autres… et bel homme."

Il avait ajouté cette dernière partie sur un ton plus bas mais cela n'avait pas échappé au chûnin qui se mit à rougir en bégayant un merci avant de détourner le regard mais il ne répondit pas pour autant à la question. Le jônin comprit que le professeur n'avait pas envie d'y répondre. Ils traversèrent le marché de Konoha sans rien dire de plus.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient, Iruka réalisa soudainement que c'était la première fois depuis le début de leur arrangement qu'il se montrait en public, en dehors du travail, avec le ninja copieur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si quelqu'un finirait par le remarquer. D'ailleurs, quand il y pensait, c'était peut-être déjà le cas.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Ce matin-là, lorsque Kakashi ouvrit les yeux, le lit était vide, comme très souvent en semaine quand Iruka devait enseigner à l'académie. La seule chose qui se différenciait de leurs habitudes, c'était qu'il n'avait pas eut à revenir d'une mission pour dormir dans le lit du chûnin.

Le ninja copieur se tourna vers la place laissée vacante par le professeur. Sa chaleur avait disparu depuis longtemps mais son odeur persistait encore. Le jônin huma profondément les draps puis repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille dans le salon.

Flash back : la veille au soir

Le jeune homme avait investi la table basse de son salon pour corriger les devoirs de ses élèves, tandis que Kakashi s'était affalé sur le sofa pour lire son livre préféré. Cela faisait parti de leurs habitudes lorsqu'ils étaient sous le même toit.

"Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais… dis-moi, Kakashi, as-tu déjà été amoureux ?" lui avait soudainement demandé Iruka.

Si le jeune homme avait abordé le sujet c'était parce que la question que le ninja copieur lui avait posé, un peu plus tôt, l'avait troublé. Le stylo rouge que le chûnin faisait habilement danser entre ses doigts trahissait sa nervosité.

"Oui," avait répondu Kakashi doucement après un bref instant d'hésitation.

Le professeur avait esquissé un sourire triste, sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux des devoirs de ses élèves qu'il était en train de corriger.

"Comment était-elle ?" avait-il ensuite murmuré visiblement gêné de continuer sur ce sujet.

Le jônin n'avait pas osé lui dire que son premier amour avait été l'héroïne du roman "Icha, Icha Paradise". A l'époque où Kakashi avait découvert les livres de Jiraya, elle avait incarnée et personnifiée la femme idéale avec sa beauté solaire, ses formes généreuses et son caractère ombrageux. Aux yeux du tout jeune ninja qu'il fut, elle avait personnifiée l'idée qu'il se faisait de la femme parfaite, celle qui partagerait ses nuits et l'aimerait sans concession.

Pendant des années, Kakashi l'avait vainement cherché dans chaque femme, kunoichi ou civile, qui avait croisée sa route. Peut-être était-il trop perfectionniste car jamais il ne put trouver une femme pouvant rivaliser avec son modèle de papier. A plusieurs reprises, il lui était arrivé de rencontrer des femmes exceptionnelles. Il se rappelait même qu'une fois, il avait cru tomber amoureux cependant, il avait rapidement réalisé que ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il avait ressenti mais plutôt de l'admiration et un profond respect pour cette personne.

Alors, s'il devait se montrer honnête envers lui-même, il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'être amoureux. Du moins, jusqu'à récemment.

Devant le silence prolongé du génie au Sharingan, le visage du professeur s'était alors empourpré.

"Pardon. Je n'aurais jamais dû te poser toutes ces questions indiscrètes. C'était de la curiosité mal placée. Je…"

"Ce n'est rien, " l'interrompit le jônin.

Devant le malaise persistant du jeune homme, il ajouta d'une voix calme.

"C'est de ma faute, je me suis montré curieux en premier. J'oublierai ton indiscrétion, si tu oublies d'abord la mienne."

Iruka avait hoché la tête sans rien dire de plus. Le reste de la soirée s'était déroulée comme d'habitude.

Fin du flash back

Kakashi s'étira lentement. A bien y réfléchir, ce fut la première fois qu'Iruka s'était ouvertement montré curieux. Il avait redouté ce moment en sachant que, tôt ou tard, cela arriverait mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au chûnin, c'était de sa faute puisqu'il avait lui-même abordé le sujet en premier.

Le ninja copieur poussa un long soupir avant de se redresser. Leur relation allait devenir compliquée et si il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était bien les rapports humains compliqués. Tout simplement, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment les gérer.

Kakashi se leva enfin du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Comme d'habitude, Iruka lui avait laissé de quoi petit déjeuner. Le jônin s'installa à table. Un mince filet de vapeur s'échappait encore de la théière et une feuille de papier était coincée dessous la tasse en céramique. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent haussa sur un sourcil et saisit le papier. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture élégante du professeur.

_"J'ai été appelé pour une mission. Je serais de retour dans quelques jours. Iruka." _

Kakashi poussa un autre soupir. Il espérait seulement que ces quelques jours passeraient vite. Iruka lui manquait déjà.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Iruka venait de rentrer de sa mission. Tsunade avait fait appel à lui, une fois de plus, malgré le fait que l'année scolaire ne soit pas encore achevée. Cela devait être une simple mission d'extraction menée avec deux autres chûnin. Bien entendu, comme toute mission dite simple, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Cette nuit là, en ouvrant la porte de son appartement, le chûnin n'aspirait qu'à deux choses : une douche chaude et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il n'avait plus envie de penser à ces derniers jours ou au débriefing qu'il venait d'avoir avec son Hokage et Morino Ibiki. Il referma la porte derrière lui, puis laissa ses sandales à l'entrée avant de progresser dans l'obscurité de son appartement. Le flot stable et régulier du chakra devenu familier de Kakashi lui apprit que celui-ci était présent. Peut-être même n'avait-il jamais quitté les lieux depuis son départ.

Le chûnin trouva finalement le ninja copieur endormi sur son canapé. Le jeune homme caressa les cheveux argent avec tendresse, avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de l'homme plus âgé puis il fila jusqu'à la salle de bain afin de se débarrasser, au plus vite, du sang qui maculait ses vêtements.

Iruka esquissa un sourire fatigué en déposant son sac et les vêtements qu'il portait dans la lingerie. Il y avait quelques pantalons et chemises appartenant à Kakashi qui étaient là aussi. Avant qu'Iruka ne s'en aperçoive, le jônin avait pratiquement élu domicile ici. Il n'y avait pas que quelques vêtements sales dans sa panière à linge, il y avait également sa brosse à dent qui trônait fièrement à coté de la sienne, leurs chaussettes et sous-vêtements mélangés sans aucune distinction dans le tiroir de sa commode et les volumes de la collection "Icha, Icha" avaient rejoints ses livres sur les étagères de sa petite bibliothèque de son salon.

Iruka n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. C'était même plutôt agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à la maison, même si c'était la dernière personne qu'il s'était attendu à voir débarquer dans sa vie. Le jeune homme ne s'en plaignait pas, Kakashi était de bonne compagnie et leur arrangement lui convenait parfaitement ainsi.

Quand le professeur ressortit de la salle de bain, Kakashi était réveillé et debout face à lui. Il le regardait d'un air étrange, Iruka crut même y déceler de l'inquiétude.

"C'est ton sang ?" lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant l'uniforme que le professeur avait jeté dans la panière à linges sales un peu plus tôt.

"Non," répondit Iruka interloqué.

"Es-tu blessé ?" poursuivit le jônin.

"Rien de grave."

Iruka adressa au ninja copieur un regard interrogatif.

"J'ai eu peur," lâcha ce dernier pour répondre à sa question muette.

"Peur ?" répéta le chûnin dubitatif.

Il le dévisagea avec attention. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez Kakashi depuis quelque temps déjà, dans son œil visible, l'intonation de sa voix mais surtout dans son attitude. Quelque chose en lui avait changé.

Iruka avait bien surpris quelques regards insistants mais il avait toujours cru que c'était son imagination qui se jouait de lui ou bien qu'il s'agissait d'une bizarrerie du génie au Sharingan.

Kakashi avait eu peur pour lui.

Peur… pour lui ?

Le jeune professeur devint livide quand il comprit enfin de quoi il s'agissait et des implications que cela engendraient.

"Ce n'était pas prévu dans notre contrat, Kakashi-sensei," dit-il d'une voix blanche.

"Je sais," se contenta de répondre l'autre.

Ils ne devaient qu'échanger de l'affection et trouver du réconfort en se tenant compagnie. Ni plus, ni moins. Aucun sentiment plus profond. Juste un échange affectif qui leur permettait à l'un et à l'autre de ne pas sombrer dans la dépression.

"Depuis quand ?" demanda Iruka durement.

Le ninja copieur haussa des épaules. Il n'était pas capable de lui donner une date précise.

"J'en sais rien, depuis quelques temps déjà."

Le chûnin ne savait pas s'il devait se mettre en colère.

"As-tu conscience que ce n'est plus possible de continuer ainsi ?"

"Je sais."

Il y eut un silence pesant. Iruka n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une discussion de ce genre maintenant, du moins, pas après les derniers jours qu'il venait de passer. C'était trop. Il avait besoin de se poser et de réfléchir. Il avait besoin de faire le tri dans ses sentiments et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées mais il ne pouvait pas le faire avec Kakashi à proximité.

"Tu devrais partir," lâcha-t-il finalement.

Kakashi fit de son mieux pour ne pas tressaillir, pour ne pas montrer que les derniers mots du professeur lui avaient fait mal. Il avait su que c'était une mauvaise idée de tout lui avouer, même à demi-mots. Il l'avait su depuis le début mais jamais il ne se serait douté que le chûnin le jetterait ainsi dehors sans même chercher à discuter. La règle n°4 venait d'être enfreinte et le retour en arrière était impossible.

Le ninja copieur recula lentement, il ne réalisait pas encore que leur arrangement venait de prendre fin brutalement. Il saisit son gilet et enfila ses sandales mais avant de sortir, par la porte d'entrée cette fois, il eut un dernier regard pour Iruka. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Quand la porte se referma, Kakashi devina qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait plus jamais pour lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Kakashi ne supporte plus sa vie solitaire tandis qu'Iruka se sent abandonné depuis que Naruto a quitté le village. Le ninja copieur propose finalement au chûnin un arrangement qui pourrait les satisfaire tous les deux. Le sensei accepte mais sous certaines conditions. Après quelques mois de vie commune sous l'égide des règles dictées par Iruka, les choses finissent par évoluer. Kakashi avoue avoir des sentiments pour le chûnin. Celui-ci met un terme à leur arrangement car la règle la plus importante a été enfreinte.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Kishimoto Masashi.

Rating : M

Dernières notes : Veuillez me pardonner pour cette très longue absence, j'ai finalement retrouvé mon chemin sur la route de la vie.

Un grand merci à Mayura-8 pour sa bêta-lecture. Sa gentillesse, sa rapidité et ses suggestions sont toujours aussi grandement appréciées. Merci à celles et ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire les premiers chapitres et laissés un commentaire. Les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues. N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

Dernier chapitre. Il y aura peut-être un épilogue, si vous êtes sages.

Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 5

Kakashi avait cessé de compter les nuits qu'il passait à nouveau tout seul. En fait, il avait arrêté dès la deuxième pour éviter de sombrer dans une nouvelle obsession. Il évitait également les endroits que fréquentaient Iruka en dehors de son travail, ainsi que le bureau des missions durant son quart, pas plus qu'il ne s'approchait de l'académie. Ce qui réduisait nettement son champ d'action dans Konoha.

Le ninja copieur avait finalement comprit, Iruka l'avait mis à la porte car il avait enfreint la dernière et la plus importante des règles fixées. De toute façon, cela n'avait plus d'importance, le jônin avait repris son ancienne vie et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. La douceur de vivre avec Iruka avait duré quelques mois mais il avait toujours sut qu'elle ne s'éterniserait pas. Il valait mieux que cela se soit terminé ainsi, s'ils s'étaient séparés en bon termes Kakashi aurait eu des regrets tandis que là, il n'y avait rien à regretter. Iruka avait seulement réussit à lui prouver qu'il n'était pas fait pour vivre avec et comme les autres. Il lui avait montré qu'il n'était pas fait pour être aimé.

Le chûnin n'était pas différent de ceux qui lui avaient tourné le dos lors de la mort de son père. Il avait été pire.

Quand Kakashi repensait aux moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. C'était de beaux souvenirs. Il avait eu l'impression d'être aimé et qu'Iruka pourrait véritablement l'aimer. Le professeur lui avait surtout donné de faux espoirs en jouant trop bien le rôle que Kakashi lui avait attribué. Il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même, Iruka n'avait fait qu'obéir à ses désirs. S'il y avait une personne à blâmer dans cette histoire, c'était bien lui, Hatake Kakashi, l'unique responsable de sa propre disgrâce.

Le ninja copieur s'apprêtait à tourner la page de son livre qu'il ne lisait même pas lorsqu'il perçu une faible impulsion de chakra. Avant même d'entendre frapper à sa porte, Kakashi l'avait reconnu.

Iruka.

Tiens, en parlant du loup…

Le jônin hésita un long moment avant de se décider à aller ouvrir. Il connaissait bien l'entêtement du jeune homme et il savait que celui-ci ne partirait pas avant qu'on ne lui ouvre. Le ninja copieur esquissa un sourire triste, il semblerait que le sensei était déterminé à en finir. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent entrouvrit sa porte et comme il s'y attendait, Iruka se tenait là, debout sur le palier, attendant patiemment qu'on vienne le chercher.

"Bonsoir, Kakashi-sensei, commença-t-il, je suis désolé de te déranger si tard…"

"Que veux-tu ?" lui demanda brusquement le jônin.

Iruka fronça les sourcils avant de répondre avec la même politesse froide et rigide.

"S'il-te-plaît, pouvons-nous parler en privé ?"

Le shinobi d'élite laissa finalement entrer le professeur dans son appartement. Il appréhendait ce qui allait suivre même s'il était heureux de le revoir après plus d'une semaine d'absence.

"Avant tout, je tiens à présenter mes excuses pour mon attitude de l'autre soir, je n'aurais pas dû réagir de manière aussi impulsive."

Cette fois, ce fut Kakashi qui fronça son sourcil visible.

"Pour l'instant, je n'ai que faire de tes excuses, viens-en au fait, sensei."

Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

"Je suis venu te parler," dit-il enfin.

"Me parler ? C'était il y a une semaine que tu aurais dû me parler !"

"Je viens le faire maintenant."

"Ne joue pas avec moi comme ça," le prévint Kakashi.

Jamais il ne pourrait faire intentionnellement le moindre mal au professeur mais le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement que sa patience était à bout.

"Je ne joue pas avec toi et je n'ai jamais joué avec toi," répliqua Iruka fermement.

Il avança d'un pas, son visage reflétait sa détermination.

"Si je t'ai imposé ces règles c'est justement pour éviter toutes ambiguïtés entre nous. C'était aussi bien pour me protéger de toi, que pour te protéger de moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu cette situation et encore moins te faire du mal."

Kakashi devait bien le reconnaître, Iruka avait raison.

"J'avais besoin de prendre un peu de recul pour réfléchir où notre arrangement nous avait mené," ajouta ce dernier d'une voix plus douce.

Il y eut un bref silence avant que Kakashi ne reprenne.

"Et alors ? Quelle conclusion en as-tu tiré ?"

Le chûnin haussa des épaules.

"C'est pour ça que je suis ici, pour pouvoir en discuter avec toi," dit-il avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

La proximité du professeur rappela au jônin à quel point sa présence et sa chaleur lui avait manqué malgré le fait qu'il avait tenté de se convaincre du contraire.

"Je t'écoute," dit-il enfin.

Iruka prit une inspiration.

"Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai demandé si tu avais déjà été amoureux ?"

Kakashi hocha lentement la tête s'attendant au pire.

"Si je t'ai posé cette question c'est parce qu'en vérité, moi-même je l'étais," avoua Iruka.

Le ninja copieur resta de marbre seulement en apparence car, intérieurement, il bouillonnait.

"Du moins, je croyais l'être," s'empressa d'ajouter le jeune homme.

Le jônin resta crispé, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'enflammer pour si peu mais depuis qu'il avait des sentiments pour le sensei, rien n'était plus pareille ni dans son cœur, ni dans sa tête.

"J'ai toujours pensé que Tsubaki et moi finirions par nous trouver, même lorsqu'elle était avec Mizuki," continua Iruka.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent fronça son sourcil visible. Tsubaki ? La fiancée du traître Tôji Mizuki ?

"Tu dois savoir que Mizuki, Tsubaki et moi avons grandi ensemble, nous étions les meilleurs amis. Tsubaki a même était mon premier amour mais en grandissant elle a préféré Mizuki. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, de nous deux, il était un bien meilleur parti. C'était un ninja prometteur et une carrière prestigieuse l'attendait," expliqua le chûnin avec une certaine nostalgie.

Kakashi laissa parler le jeune homme curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait bien put trouver à une fille aussi insipide.

"Après la condamnation de Mizuki, elle a refusé de rompre ses fiançailles, malgré les conseils de sa famille, en prétextant qu'elle l'aimait encore et qu'elle préférait attendre qu'il purge sa peine en prison. Elle se disait prête à patienter le temps qu'il redevienne l'homme que nous connaissions."

Iruka s'arrêta quelques secondes pour laisser le temps à Kakashi d'émettre quelques objections ou poser des questions. Comme celui-ci ne disait rien, Iruka poursuivit.

"Même lorsqu'il s'est évadé de prison, elle a refusé de croire qu'il était devenu le monstre qu'elle voyait. Moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal à concevoir que l'homme contre lequel je me battais fut un jour mon meilleur ami. Lorsqu'il fut réincarcéré, j'ai supplié Tsubaki qu'il était temps pour elle de refaire sa vie. Elle ne m'a jamais écouté. Alors, avant-hier, je suis retourné la voir et je lui ai demandé de m'épouser."

L'œil de Kakashi se réduisit à une fente. Comment le chûnin osait-il lui parler ainsi ? D'abord, il lui annonçait sans ménagement qu'il était amoureux de la fiancée d'un traitre, qui plus est, et qu'ensuite il l'avait demandé en mariage.

Comment pouvait-il lui lâcher ça, comme ça, en le regardant droit dans les yeux alors qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ?

"Tu joues encore avec moi, sensei, tu te moques de moi ouvertement," murmura dangereusement le ninja copieur.

"Non, c'est faux ! J'essaye de me montrer honnête envers toi. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi terminer. Tu seras seul juge et tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux… même me tuer," se récria Iruka.

L'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait de Kakashi était-elle si évidente ? Une fois encore ses sentiments pour le chûnin le déstabilisaient, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être envahit par tant de contradictions.

Le professeur prit une inspiration et reprit.

"Tsubaki a dit non, elle a dit que la seule raison qui me poussait à lui faire cette proposition, ce n'était pas par amour mais par loyauté. Elle m'a dit aussi que ces derniers temps je paraissais plus heureux et que ce n'était pas grâce à elle. Elle a ensuite ajouté que je devrais retourner vers la personne qui m'avait rendu le sourire."

Kakashi avait peine à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il y eut un bref silence avant qu'Iruka poursuive.

"Je crois qu'en réalité, c'est elle qui a raison. Inconsciemment, je devais me dire qu'en restant avec elle, je pourrais revivre les années les plus heureuses de ma vie et reproduire le mariage de mes parents mais je me trompais. Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que c'était Tsubaki qui mettait sa vie entre parenthèses à cause de Mizuki, alors qu'en réalité c'était moi qui attendait quelque chose d'irréalisable. C'est moi qui ait mit ma vie en suspens, tout seul. Je pensais que Tsubaki finirait par se tourner vers moi quand elle comprendrait que Mizuki ne pourrait jamais revenir mais, une fois encore, je me trompais. Elle l'avait toujours sut mais elle avait pris cette décision en connaissance de cause."

Ces dernières paroles eurent un effet de résonance chez Kakashi. N'avait-il pas proposé à Rin d'être son compagnon suite à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Obito ? Il l'avait fait par loyauté envers son ami défunt et non par amour pour la jeune fille. Parce que c'était son devoir de prendre soin d'elle.

D'un geste brusque le jônin poussa son visiteur contre le mur derrière lui.

"Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de t'épouser alors ?"

Acculé contre le mur, le chûnin ne baissa pas pour autant les yeux. Malgré l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait, il n'hésitait pas à défier Kakashi du regard. Le contraire aurait déçu le jônin car il aimait la témérité du professeur et sa fougue.

"J'avais besoin de me prouver…," commença Iruka.

"Te prouver quoi ?" l'encouragea le ninja copieur.

"Que je l'aimais encore, comme lorsque nous étions des gamins."

Kakashi fronça son sourcil visible.

"Je ne comprends pas. Tu es bien allé la voir pour lui proposer de t'épouser ? C'est que tu dois l'aimer, non ?"

"C'est vrai, je l'ai fait mais pas seulement pour les raisons qu'elle a évoquée."

Kakashi pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Tu m'intrigues, sensei."

Iruka fit de son mieux pour garder ses yeux rivés dans celui du jônin.

"La vérité c'est que moi aussi j'ai failli aux termes de notre contrat."

Le ninja copieur mit un certain temps avant de comprendre le sous-entendu. Quand les mots du jeune homme le touchèrent enfin, il se rapprocha de celui-ci.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu fuis, alors ?"

"J'ai eu peur," murmura Iruka.

Peur ?

"Peur de moi ? Tu sais très bien que jamais je ne te ferais le moindre mal. Malgré ce que j'ai pu te dire, j'en suis incapable."

Finalement, Kakashi était déçu que le chûnin pense qu'il pourrait utiliser sa force contre lui.

"Non, Iruka secoua la tête, je n'ai pas peur de toi, je t'ai toujours fait confiance que ce soit en tant que shinobi, ou en tant qu'ami. J'ai peur… de te perdre."

"Me perdre ?" répéta le jônin.

Iruka hocha lentement la tête.

"Toi et moi, nous avons perdu tous ceux que nous aimions. Parents, amis, compagnons d'arme. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu te serais attaché à moi autrement que comme un simple ami. Tu peux imaginer ma stupeur quand tu m'as avoué que… que tu m'aimais ?"

Le jônin le dévisagea avec confusion.

"Mais Iruka, c'est toi qui m'a appris qu'il fallait savoir profiter du moment présent et être auprès de ceux que l'on aimait."

Le chûnin baissa les yeux un instant.

"Kakashi, je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée de devoir renoncer à toi."

La confusion qu'avait éprouvée un peu plus tôt l'homme aux cheveux d'argent se changea aussitôt en incompréhension.

"Pourquoi devrais-tu faire une telle chose ?"

Iruka releva la tête et ses yeux d'ordinaire pétillant de malice, ne reflétait plus qu'une profonde tristesse.

"Tu vois, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un jour je développerais des sentiments amoureux pour un autre homme et encore moins pour un homme aussi extraordinaire que toi. Quand, je l'ai réalisé, j'ai paniqué. Tu sais, je suis quelqu'un de réaliste. Tu es le plus grand atout de notre village et un jour tu seras appelé à nous diriger, à devenir notre Hokage. A ce moment-là, tu ne pourras plus te permettre de t'embarrasser d'un chûnin comme moi."

Kakashi posa sa main droite sur la joue du professeur et celui-ci ne chercha même pas à éviter le contact.

"Iruka, je ne protège pas seulement ce village parce que c'est mon devoir de le faire mais parce que tu en fais partie, c'est pour toi que je rentre de mission, pour pouvoir te revoir. Si un jour, je suis amené à remplir les fonctions de Hokage, je ne m'y engagerais que si tu es à mes côtés."

Le jeune homme posa à son tour sa main sur celle de Kakashi.

"Tu ne devrais pas me dire de telles choses, je pourrais y croire."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?"

"La réalité, murmura le professeur, car chacun de nous peut mourir à tout moment."

"Ça ne doit pas nous empêcher d'aimer, ça aussi c'est toi qui me l'a appris, sensei."

Un sourire timide naquit sur les lèvres du chûnin.

"Je ne te savais pas aussi attentif."

Kakashi sentit un énorme poids quitter ses épaules. Le sourire d'Iruka avait des effets inattendus sur lui mais qui, étrangement, le rendait heureux pourtant, il n'avait pas envie qu'il s'en tire aussi facilement. Le jônin retira sa main brusquement de la joue du professeur et recula d'un pas.

"Effectivement, je suis quelqu'un de très attentif, répliqua froidement Kakashi. Tu reviens vers moi en espérant que je te pardonne. Est-ce que tu te rends compte, Iruka-sensei, que je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?"

S'il n'était pas adossé contre le mur de l'appartement, le chûnin se serait certainement effondré. Il ne comprenait pas ce brusque changement d'attitude, ni les paroles dures du ninja copieur. Il ne put que hocher la tête et tenter de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Déstabilisé par ce revirement inattendu, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : s'enfuir. Il avait cru que Kakashi et lui venaient de faire la paix. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

"Je… je comprends parfaitement, tu as toutes les raisons d'être en colère. J'étais simplement venu demander ton pardon."

"Demander mon pardon ? Répéta le jônin sarcastiquement. Quelle arrogance, sensei ! As-tu idée de la manière cruelle que tu m'as traité ?"

"Ce n'était pas mon intention !" se défendit le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Le jônin s'empressa aussitôt de lui barrer le chemin.

"C'est bien là le problème. Tu es tellement gentil avec tout le monde que parfois certains pourraient croire qu'il y a plus qu'une simple amitié et quand tu remets les choses au clair, la désillusion est si grande que ça fait mal. Je suppose que tu as déjà été confronté à cette situation, n'est-ce pas ?"

Iruka détourna le regard. Son silence était des plus éloquents pour Kakashi.

"C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Tsubaki n'est qu'une excuse pour maintenir les gens à distance. Tu donnes sans compter mais lorsque quelqu'un tente d'être plus proche de toi bien plus que peut l'être un ami, tu t'éloignes aussitôt en reprenant par la même occasion ce que tu as donné. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer la souffrance que tes actes peuvent causer ?"

Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

"Je sais très bien ce que c'est de souffrir et je te répète que je n'ai jamais voulu cette situation."

"Tu as raison, moi non plus je ne l'ai jamais voulu mais pour moi c'est la première fois qu'une personne me rend aussi faible par sa seule présence."

"Faible ?" répéta Iruka incrédule.

"Oui, faible, reprit Kakashi d'une voix rauque. Je me sens faible dès que je te vois, dès que j'entends le son de ta voix, quand tu poses ton regard sur moi, quand tu me touches. Tu me rends faible parce que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand tu n'es pas là et que je ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'à toi. Tout ce que j'ai envie de faire quand tu es près de moi, c'est de te prendre."

Iruka ferma les yeux un instant et tressaillit aux paroles du ninja copieur.

"J'ai envie de te sentir frémir sous mes doigts, poursuivit celui-ci, j'ai envie de sentir ta chaleur m'envelopper quand je serais enterré bien profondément en toi. Je veux t'entendre gémir sous mes caresses et prononcer mon nom lorsque tu jouies."

Le chûnin avait cessé de respirer. Sa température corporelle monta en flèche et l'idée de mourir par combustion spontanée lui traversa l'esprit.

"Parfois, quand je repense à la semaine que je viens de passer, la voix de Kakashi était devenue soudainement glaciale, je me dis que j'aurais préféré n'avoir jamais eu à te désirer comme je te désire en ce moment même. J'aurais voulu n'avoir jamais eu à jalouser un gamin de treize ans parce qu'il avait le droit de te toucher. J'aurais préféré que tu me rejettes dès le début, comme ça j'aurais pu me laisser couler tout doucement sans rien à quoi me raccrocher, ni pulsions, ni sentiments, ni souvenirs. Je… je t'aime et ça me tue parce que ce genre de chose n'a pas sa place dans notre monde."

Iruka le dévisagea en état de choc, pendant un long moment, avant de baisser le regard. Finalement, il s'écarta du mur et s'avança vers le jônin puis, il tendit ses mains et caressa tendrement les poings serrés de Kakashi. Les regards des deux ninjas étaient fixés sur leurs mains, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osaient encore s'affronter les yeux dans les yeux.

"Tu as au moins raison pour une chose : l'amour n'a pas sa place dans notre monde. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir puisque tu as toujours refusé de t'attacher à qui que ce soit. Pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait été différent avec moi ? Si j'ai accepté ta proposition c'est parce que je savais que tu ne me demanderais rien d'autre que ce nous avions décidé au début de notre partenariat."

La voix du chûnin était douce mais pleine de cette gravité qui faisait de lui l'homme le plus sincère et franc que Kakashi n'ait jamais rencontré.

"Les règles que j'ai imposé étaient là aussi pour éviter que je m'attache trop à toi, parce que je savais que notre arrangement ne durerait pas éternellement et que tu finirais par y mettre un terme," ajouta-t-il avec un léger tremblement.

Kakashi releva la tête et regarda l'homme qui était face à lui.

"Tu ne peux pas nier qu'entretenir une relation avec toi peut engendrer des conséquences inattendues. J'ai eu peur. J'ai préféré fuir et oublier ce que je ressentais pour toi parce que c'était plus facile que d'y faire face. Tu avais raison, Tsubaki me servait de prétexte pour maintenir les gens à distance, car elle avait un côté rassurant et familier dans lequel je pouvais toujours me réfugier. Mais aimer c'est prendre des risques et ça c'est toi qui me l'a appris."

Kakashi sourit.

"Je t'aurais au moins appris quelque chose."

Avant que le ninja copieur puisse ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre, Iruka avait réduit l'espace qui les séparait pour l'embrasser sur ses lèvres encore masquées. Le ninja copieur n'attendit pas d'avantage pour emprisonner le chûnin dans ses bras.

"As-tu conscience que nous sommes tous les deux des ninjas et nous avons choisis de l'être. En devenant les outils de Konoha, nous nous sommes engagés à ne vivre que pour mourir... en son nom, murmura Iruka contre les lèvres du jônin, mais il ne tient qu'à nous de choisir la façon dont nous voulons mener notre existence."

"Qu'allons-nous faire alors ?" demanda Kakashi.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit sincèrement le chûnin.

Le ninja copieur sentit le sourire du jeune homme contre ses lèvres se faire plus doux.

"Mais je sais au moins une chose, c'est que j'ai besoin de toi, Kakashi, tu m'es devenu indispensable."

Le génie au Sharingan esquissa un sourire. C'était la plus belle chose qu'on lui ait jamais dite.

"Moi aussi, Iruka, j'ai besoin de toi," lui avoua-t-il.

Iruka s'écarta légèrement de Kakashi et ferma les yeux avant de poser ses doigts sur son masque.

"Je peux ?" demanda-t-il en effleurant du bout des doigts le tissu.

Pour toute réponse, il sentit les mains de Kakashi saisirent les siennes puis avec douceur, elles les guidèrent sur le rebord du masque. Les doigts du jônin emprisonnèrent ceux du jeune homme sous le ourlet du tissu et très lentement le tira vers le bas. Iruka retenait son souffle. Les yeux toujours fermés, il focalisa son attention sur la sensation de la peau de Kakashi sous ses doigts.

Il sourit quand il perçut la barde naissante du ninja copieur et tressaillit quand les lèvres de l'autre homme se pressèrent contre la peau sensible de son poignet. Le jônin avait encore sous son contrôle les mains du professeur quand il les fit voyager sur l'ovale de son visage, puis sur l'arête de son nez, pour revenir une fois encore sur la rondeur de ses lèvres où se dessinait la courbure de son sourire et pour terminer la plissure de ses paupières à demi-fermées.

Iruka frissonna lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent la cicatrice verticale sur l'œil gauche. Le chûnin connaissait vaguement l'histoire du Sharingan de Kakashi pour avoir un jour écouté Asuma en parler mais il ignorait les détails, il ne connaissait que les conséquences. La plupart des gens ne voyait que le prestige que Kakashi avait réussi à forger grâce à cette pupille mais la plupart des gens ne se rendait pas compte du fardeau que cela représentait pour un homme qui ne faisait pas parti de la famille Uchiha. Chaque médaille avait son revers et le revers de celle-ci était particulièrement dramatique pour Kakashi.

Instinctivement, le professeur embrassa la paupière marquée comme pour en apaiser la blessure. Kakashi relâcha son souffle, jamais personne n'avait fait cela pour lui auparavant. Iruka continuait de déposer de légers baisers le long de la cicatrice, faisant ainsi battre le Sharingan lourdement derrière la paupière. Le ninja copieur resserra son étreinte sur le jeune homme, les mains de ce dernier étaient toujours sur son visage découverts et ses lèvres chaudes pressées sur sa cicatrice sensible.

C'était donc ça l'amour. Rien à voir avec ce que décrivait Jiraya dans ses romans. L'amour n'était pas aussi idyllique comme il se l'était imaginé. Pendant, longtemps il s'était abreuvé des écrits fantasmés de l'ermite, pensant que les rapports amoureux étaient tels qu'ils étaient relatés dans les pages de "Icha, Icha".

Kakashi devait se rendre à l'évidence que ce qu'il ressentait pour Iruka n'avait rien de romantique. Il avait cru que leur relation resterait platonique parce qu'il en avait été décidé ainsi dès le début de leur arrangement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la seule présence d'Iruka lui deviendrait indispensable, pas plus que le désir charnel qui s'était emparé de son corps et de son esprit deviendrait plus violent au fil du temps.

N'y tenant plus, il murmura d'une voix rauque.

"Regarde-moi," lui intima-t-il.

Lentement Iruka s'exécuta, il ouvrit les yeux et battit des paupières plusieurs fois car, face à lui, le Sharingan découvert tourbillonnait follement dans l'orbite gauche de son propriétaire. Mais plus encore, c'était le visage de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent qui lui était dévoilé.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un moment, ses yeux parcouraient avec avidité les traits habituellement dissimulés derrière un masque.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Kakashi ?" demanda-t-il enfin.

"Je veux tout," répondit ce dernier en portant les mains du chûnin à ses lèvres démasquées.

Et comme la première fois où il lui avait posé la question, Iruka eut peur de lui demander.

"Tout quoi ?"

Le regard dépareillé le transperça de part en part.

"Ton corps et ton âme," murmura le ninja copieur.

Iruka le dévisagea avec une certaine appréhension.

"As-tu conscience que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant ? Les choses vont forcément changer."

"Elles ont déjà changées, Iruka."

Frappé par la véracité des derniers propos du ninja copieur, le jeune homme hocha la tête avec gravité.

"C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?"

"C'est ce que je veux," lui assura Kakashi.

Il sentit alors le professeur abandonner les unes après les autres ses dernières défenses pour finalement se laisser aller complètement dans ses bras.

"Et maintenant ?" murmura Iruka d'une voix tremblante.

"Maintenant quoi ? On s'est retrouvé non ? La suite n'en sera que meilleure. Tu ne crois pas ?" murmura le jônin d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire timide.

"J'aimerais voir ça."

Une lueur lubrique embrasa le regard du ninja copieur.

"Est-ce que c'est un défi, sensei ? Parce que si c'est le cas, j'adore relever les défis."

Le professeur ne put que déglutir, anticipant déjà la nuit qui s'annonçait car, pour une fois, il ne lui était pas difficile de deviner les pensées de Kakashi.

Fin


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Kishimoto Masashi.

Rating : M

Dernières notes : Comme vous avez été très sages et pas avares en commentaires voici, comme promis, l'épilogue. Une fois n'est pas coutume, la mise à jour est rapide.

Un grand merci à Mayura-8 pour sa bêta-lecture. Sa gentillesse, sa rapidité et ses suggestions sont toujours aussi grandement appréciées. Merci à celles et ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire cette histoire jusqu'au bout et laissés un commentaire. Je tiens particulièrement à remercier les personnes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Comme d'habitude, les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues. N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bonne lecture.

EPILOGUE 

Allongés lascivement sur le lit de Kakashi, les deux hommes étaient silencieux, seuls le froissement des draps et le glissement de leurs mains sur leurs peaux respectives perturbaient leur quiétude. De temps en temps, le bruit mouillé d'un baiser venait pimenter leurs caresses plus ou moins innocentes. Le jour se lèverait dans quelques heures et aucun des deux shinobi n'avaient encore dormi. Qu'importe, ils auraient toute la journée devant eux pour rattraper leur nuit blanche.

Le jônin pensait que pour une soirée qui avait si mal débutée, celle-ci s'était finalement bien terminée. La chaleur de leur étreinte lui avait fait oublier ses doutes et ses peurs. Kakashi ne rêvait plus. La réalité avait prit le pas sur les songes de ses nuits solitaires et c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Malgré ses déclarations très entreprenantes faites un peu plus tôt, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux, malgré le désir qui lui tenaillait l'estomac. Iruka n'avait fait aucune remarque lorsqu'il avait vu son hésitation, il avait simplement prit le relaie et l'avait guidé. La patience et la confiance du chûnin avaient fait le reste.

Kakashi s'était alors demandé si Iruka avait déjà connu quelqu'un d'autre. Le professeur avait eu l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. A ce moment là, une pointe de jalousie avait fait son apparition. Le fait qu'Iruka fut amoureux de Tsubaki ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'ait jamais assouvi ses besoins d'homme avec une autre personne.

Le jônin balaya aussitôt ses doutes de son esprit, tandis qu'il resserrait son emprise sur le corps du chûnin. Iruka était pleinement à lui. Qu'importe le passé, il serait toujours temps d'en parler avec le professeur car, il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher ses précieux moments en abordant ce sujet dès à présent.

Ils s'étaient déshabillés sans dire un mot, découvrant leurs corps, vêtement par vêtement, pour la première fois devant l'autre. L'expression du jônin était demeuré illisible pendant un certain temps, ses yeux dépareillés avaient parcouru l'étendu de la peau mate de son compagnon. Iruka avait frissonné, il n'avait encore jamais vu le Sharingan de Kakashi auparavant. Cet examen minutieux auquel il était soumis, l'avait presque gêné. Presque. Il n'avait pas de quoi rougir de son corps et il était fier de ses cicatrices, chacune d'entre elles avaient une histoire qui lui était propre. Il les avait toutes obtenues au nom de son village.

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, jamais Kakashi aurait pu imaginer que le jeune homme en possédait autant. Dans ses fantasmes, il en était vierge mais avec, il n'en était que plus beau.

"Tu es magnifique, sensei," lui avait-il dit lorsqu'il eut retrouvé sa voix.

Iruka lui avait sourit avant de l'embrasser.

"J'aime la façon dont tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression d'être désiré," lui avait murmuré celui-ci contre ses lèvres.

"C'est le cas, n'en doute jamais," répondit le jônin.

Lorsqu'ils furent entièrement nus, la lenteur et la timidité, dont ils avaient fait preuve jusqu'à lors, avaient disparues pour laisser la place à une frénésie de baisers, de caresses et de gémissements.

Ils avaient fait l'amour à en perdre la notion de temps. Quand enfin ils émergèrent de leur béatitude, la nuit était déjà bien avancée mais aucun d'eux n'avait encore envie de dormir. Ils restaient éveillés seulement pour prolonger leur plaisir.

Selon Kakashi, le sourire d'Iruka n'avait jamais été aussi brillant et selon ce dernier, le ninja copieur n'avait jamais était aussi affectueux que ce soir là. Le jônin laissait une trainée de baisers le long du torse de son amant tandis que celui-ci avait de nouveau enfouie ses doigts dans la chevelure hirsute argentée.

Sérénité, équilibre et harmonie.

Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Kakashi mais jamais il n'avait pris pleinement conscience de leur véritable signification jusqu'à ce moment précis. Pour un shinobi de son niveau, qui se targuait de voir et d'appréhender le sens caché des choses, il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez en tant qu'homme.

"Mmm…" fit-il en déposant un baiser au niveau du nombril du chûnin.

Iruka ouvrit un œil.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" murmura le jeune homme.

Sa voix lui semblait rocailleuse comme s'il avait crié pendant plusieurs heures après ses élèves indisciplinés ou certains jônins mal élevés. En y pensant bien, la vérité n'était pas si éloignée.

"Je me disais que j'avais été un fou aveugle pour ne pas t'avoir remarqué plus tôt," répondit le ninja copieur en ponctuant son affirmation d'un autre baiser au même endroit.

"Je ne te le fait pas dire," ricana le professeur.

Kakashi poussa un grognement faussement indigné mais il était tout aussi amusé qu'Iruka.

"Pourquoi es-tu aussi méchant, sensei ?"

"Parce que tu le mérite," répliqua celui-ci non sans humour.

Le génie au Sharingan sourit contre la peau mate de son compagnon.

"Tout comme ce pauvre Gemma ?"

Le chûnin haussa un sourcil.

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

Le ninja copieur se retint de rire.

"Tu n'es seulement méchant avec moi. J'ai entendu dire que Gemma avait été envoyé en escorte officielle pour la mission diplomatique du daimyo à Suna. Il sera absent pour au moins un mois."

Iruka resta impassible, il referma les yeux et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille.

"Oui, j'en ai entendu parler hier au bureau des missions," se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Un sourire de loup se dessina sur les lèvres du ninja copieur.

"Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas étranger à cette affectation."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler."

"Et moi, je crois au contraire que tu sais de quoi je parle, puisque c'est toi qui a porté Gemma volontaire pour cette mission."

Iruka haussa des épaules.

"C'est son devoir de shinobi d'accepter les missions qu'on lui propose, je n'y suis pour rien dans cette affectation," continua-t-il de nier.

"Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je parierais le contraire. Il se trouve que moi aussi je connais bien Gemma et je sais qu'il a un très vilain défaut qui pourrait un jour lui coûter cher. Enfin, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. La curiosité le perdra, c'est certain et l'envoyer sur la mission la plus ennuyeuse de l'année était, non seulement, une façon subtile de le punir de s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres mais aussi de l'éloigner suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il oublie l'intérêt qu'il te porte."

"Intéressante théorie, Kakashi-sensei, mais je n'ai rien à avouer puisque je ne suis au courant de rien."

"Bien entendu, ça restera entre nous mais je peux bien te témoigner mon admiration pour ce plan génial," répondit le jônin d'un air entendu.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et ajouta.

"En tout cas, c'est bien joué, cela m'aurait fait de la peine de devoir le tuer."

Iruka se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel au ton mélodramatique employé par Kakashi. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent possédait ce petit coté théâtrale qui était agaçant mais qui, paradoxalement, le faisait complètement fondre.

"Si j'étais réellement impliqué dans cette affaire, je te dirais merci pour reconnaître mes talents mais comme ce n'est pas le cas…," dit-il enfin.

"Bien sûr, sensei, répondit le jônin en remontant lentement vers le visage de son amant, mais je sais comment tu peux me remercier," murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Toute trace d'amusement avait disparu de ses yeux dépareillés.

"Il paraît que la deuxième fois c'est encore meilleur," lui suggéra Iruka.

Fin de l'épilogue


End file.
